100 Danny Phantom Challenges
by Yami Half-Demon
Summary: This is a response to Bluegoo2's 100 topic challenge. Series of one-shots, maybe two-shots, not sure, multiple genres, summaries of one-shots inside each chapter...ok, I think that's it XD, enjoy!
1. List of Challenges

This is the list of bluegoo2's 100 topic challenge. Hopefully I'll be able to finish all 100, XD. Anyone can participate in bluegoo2's challenge if you want. Enjoy!

1. Remember  
2. Lies  
3. Justice  
4. Look Out  
5. Apology  
6. Sickness  
7. Sunshine  
8. Guardian Angel  
9. Math  
10. Heartbeat  
11. Technology  
12. Job  
13. Endings  
14. Spots and Dots  
15. Animal  
16. Music  
17. Weapons  
18. Ghost  
19. Quick Enough  
20. Don't Let Go  
21. Patience  
22. Flames  
23. Lucky Shot  
24. The World Turned Upside Down  
25. A Grand Adventure  
26. Party  
27. Thoughts  
28. Rules  
29. Last Laughs  
30. Chills  
31. Stuck  
32. Bored  
33. Movies  
34. Limbo  
35. Dance with Me  
36. Superstar  
37. Compromise  
38. Save Me  
39. Fury  
40. Changes  
41. Worthless  
42. Fame and Fortune  
43. Fountain  
44. Piece of My Mind  
45. Star Struck  
46. Runaway  
47. Fruit Loop  
48. Thrill  
49. Wishes  
50. Never  
51. Eclipse  
52. Discoveries  
53. Challenges  
54. Freefall  
55. Oops  
56. Name Calling  
57. Failure  
58. Tag  
59. Present  
60. Emotion  
61. Unexpected  
62. Only Human  
63. Explosion  
64. Trial and Error  
65. Holiday  
66. Visit  
67. Inventions  
68. Haunt  
69. Mixed Signals  
70. Life  
71. Homework  
72. Seasons  
73. Clueless  
74. Tips and Tricks  
75. Surprises  
76. Destroy  
77. Attention  
78. Practice Makes Perfect  
79. Graduation  
80. Fake  
81. Stop  
82. Outcast  
83. Hide  
84. The Key  
85. Stress  
86. Only Fair  
87. Spirit  
88. Guilty  
89. Damage  
90. Manners  
91. Transformation  
92. Forget  
93. Pet  
94. Outcast  
95. Space  
96. Opportunity  
97. Dessert  
98. Breaking Point  
99. Simple Advice  
100. Hunger


	2. Challenge 1 Remember

Challenge #1-Remember

Genre: Angst/Supernatural/Hurt/Comfort

Summary: "Remember who you are and what you're here for."

Quick Note: This is an AR to TUE, if Clockwork couldn't save Danny's family and friends from the explosion and was now living with Vlad.

* * *

For days, he didn't speak. From the moment he moved in with his once archenemy, all he said was a basic greeting and a thank you for taking him in. From then on out, he was silent, staying cooped up in his room, barely eating, constantly looking at the photo containing those he cared for more than anything in the world, then looking away in pain as he knew that he'll never see them again, the tears building up in his eyes as he sobbed.

Vlad was worried for young Daniel. True, he always wanted for Daniel to join him, but he never wanted him to do it like this. Not even he could be that cruel as to destroy all that was precious to him just for his own goals. And he could barely stand the pain himself. The love of his life was gone, along with her family. In his private grief, he realized that all those years of hating Jack were pointless and meaningless. The accident was just that, an accident, and nothing more. Jack would never have wanted to hurt him in any way. And now, he could never see them again. The only thing he could do now is do what they would have wanted him to do: take care of their baby boy. He just hoped he could get Daniel out of this depression soon before it consumed him like it did him all those years ago.

Little did he know that someone was going to get a head start on that…

* * *

That night, Danny cried himself into a fitful sleep as he dreamt of the horrible accident that had been constantly haunting him since that fateful day.

_He was running as fast as he could possibly go, trying desperately to reach his loved ones. He could see the frightened look on their faces as they looked at him from where they were tied up to the boiler. He tried to go ghost and fly to them, but that last attack against his evil future self left him too weak to transform. _

_At that point, his weakness caught up with him full force and his legs collapsed against his will and he was forced to watch the faces of his loved ones with a scared and helpless look as the boiler exploded, taking the lives of six people, and blasting him back a few feet. _

_When he looked back at the blast, there was nothing left, nothing he could see that resembled a fragment of what used to be a restaurant. And with that he realized, they were gone, and he was left all alone to bear the pain of their loss. _

_He broke down, right then and there, screaming and yelling, crying and sobbing, smacking his fist against the broken pavement saying, "NO! WHY, WHY COULDN'T I SAVE THEM? IT'S MY FAULT! IT'S ALL MY FAULT THAT THEY'RE GONE! I'LL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN!"_

_In his grief, he made an illogical thought, if he hadn't of become Danny Phantom, then none of this would've happened. In his grief and guilt stricken mind, he made a promise,_

"_If it hadn't of been for me, none of this would've happened. They'd still be alive and I wouldn't be alone. From this day on, I will never be Danny Phantom… ever again."_

_Instead of waking up, like he usually does after saying that, everything went dark. The accident scene faded away and Danny was left in the darkness, looking around as if the darkness had an answer as to why he hadn't woken up yet. As if hearing his thoughts, a bright light began shining in front of him, beckoning him to it. _

_He began walking towards the light, wondering what could possibly be at the end of it. What met him at the end of the light was something he never thought he would see again. _

_He was standing outside of his old home. The giant op-center and neon sign greeting him with a warm glow as he looked up and saw the lights on inside. _

_Without a second thought, he ran inside the house and looked around frantically. When he didn't see anyone immediately, he started looking upstairs through the rooms. When he didn't find anyone there, he went back downstairs and sat on the couch, looking like he was about to break down again, until he heard banging downstairs in the lab. Out of habit, he rushed downstairs to see what had happened. _

_What he saw almost made his heart stop._

_There, in front of him, were all his loved ones, alive again, acting as if nothing had ever happened. His mom and dad were tinkering with an invention at the table, while Sam and Tucker were working on the computer, Jazz hovering over them, and, even Mr. Lancer, was looking around the lab in awe, hovering over his parents as they explained to him what they were doing. _

_He was so shocked; his legs trembled and nearly gave out on him. He took a few steps and leaned against the table, knocking a beaker down and breaking upon impact with the floor, resulting in a loud crashing sound and the faces of his loved ones stopping their previous activities to stare at him, as if they just became aware of his presence._

_For a second, they seemed frozen in place; then, all of a sudden, they dropped whatever they were doing and rushed at him all at once, happily screaming, _

"_Danny!"_

_And with just as much energy, they hugged him tightly, nearly depriving him of oxygen. That managed to snap him out of his trance. With tears in his eyes, he hugged them just as tightly, never wanting to let them go, thinking that if he let them go, they'd disappear and he'd never see them again. It was his mother's voice that made him let go._

"_Danny, look at me." She said with that motherly tone, putting her hand under his chin and tilting it upwards. He looked up at her with tear filled eyes. He missed her voice so much; it almost hurt to hear it again._

"_Danny, you have to stop doing this to yourself." She said as he looked at her in surprise._

"_D-Doing what?" he said, his voice hoarse from lack of use. It was then that Sam came up to him, slightly ticked off._

"_She means you have to stop beating yourself up over this! You did the best you could, but everything happens for a reason, and you can't change it, no matter how much it hurts to say it."_

"_But, Sam this is my fault! If I had never become Danny Phantom, then all of you would still be alive today!"_

"_Dude, this isn't your fault," Tucker started, but Danny interrupted._

"_Yes it is Tucker…it was __**my **__future evil self that got you killed, and I never would have had an evil self if I hadn't become Danny Phantom."_

"_Danny, enough," Jazz started, "as far as I'm concerned, that evil ghost wasn't you."_

"_Jazz, how can you say that? Of course it was me."_

"_Tell us, Danny, how that evil self came to be."_

_Danny complied with her request and told them the story of how he asked Vlad to separate his ghost and human halves, and how his ghost half split up Vlad and Plasmius, fused with him, and was overwhelmed by Vlad's evil side, creating one pure evil ghost, and how that new ghost destroyed his human half. Everyone listened attentively, and at the end of the tale, they had a look of understanding of what Jazz was trying to say._

"_Danny, you just proved my theory."_

"_What theory?"_

"_You said that you and your ghost half were split up, right?_

"_Yeah, so?"_

"_Well, from what you've told us, it seems your two halves of a whole, and one can't live without the other. They need each other to keep a balance. Danny Fenton keeps Danny Phantom in check with his humanity, while Danny Phantom keeps Danny Fenton in check with his sense of responsibility and heroism. But, you share the same emotions. Both halves were under extreme guilt and grief when you decided to split up, and once you did, Danny Fenton kept the human grief and guilt, while Danny Phantom acquired the ghostly anger and rage at not being able to save someone, and therefore, did what he did and surrendered his humanity, Danny Fenton. Once he merged with Plasmius and destroyed the human half, he was no longer Danny Fenton or Phantom, but just another evil ghost lost to anger and rage. So, technically, that future self isn't you, Danny. It's only you if you're the whole person, human and ghost. Take away one of them, and you're not you anymore. So, none of this is your fault. Oh, and don't think for one second that we didn't hear that stupid promise you made about not being Danny Phantom ever again." _

_Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement, and Danny seemed to see it too, but it didn't stop the tears from coming._

"_But, I couldn't even save you guys. I was too weak. If I couldn't save my own family and friends, how can I ever be Danny Phantom and save people again?"_

"_That's simple, Danny. Just get stronger," Jack stated, "and try to make a good thing out of a bad situation."_

"_Your father's right, Danny," Maddie said, "while it's true we're gone, we're always gonna be with you, here," she touched his heart, "and here," she touched his head. _

"_Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer started, "if you want a reason to become Danny Phantom again, think of the pain you're in right now. It's unbearable, isn't it?"_

_Danny nodded his head in agreement, not trusting his voice at the moment._

"_Imagine something like this happening to someone else because you weren't there to save them. Could you bear to see your pain in someone else when you yourself are having trouble handling it?"_

_Danny froze as he thought of his town being overrun by ghosts and having innocent people hurt or worse simply because he was in too much pain and grief to be a hero again. He remembered the look in his friends and family's faces as they faced his—no—the evil ghost. He never wanted anyone to feel the pain he was feeling, ever, and if that meant becoming Danny Phantom to make sure it never happened, then so be it. _

_Danny looked at everyone and shook his head._

"_You're right. I'm being stupid and selfish by not wanting to be Danny Phantom again. And you're right Mr. Lancer; I couldn't bear to see the same pain I'm feeling in someone else just because I decided not to be a hero. The pain I'm feeling right now is unbearable, but by remembering this pain, and those I've lost, I can make sure no one else will have to go what I did. I promise you guys, as long as I'm around to save the day, no one will ever have to suffer what I did."_

"_That's my boy." Jack said as he ruffled his hair. _

"_We don't have much time left, we should wrap things up." Maddie said somewhat sadly._

"_Wrap things up? What are you talking about?" Danny asked._

"_Well, sweetie, we were allowed to come and talk to you to get you back on the right path. We didn't know any other way than to talk to you in your dreams. But you're going to be waking up soon so we're just gonna give you some last minute advice." Maddie said. _

_Jazz went up first. "Danny, it may not seem like it right now, but it's your destiny to be a superhero. Don't waste it wallowing in self-pity or guilt. Instead remember what you've learned from each of us and use it in your life. Make me proud, little brother." She said as the two siblings hugged with tears in their eyes._

"_Thanks, Jazz, I will." They separated and Sam came up next._

"_Danny, we had some great times together, and I wish we could have had more, but now's not the time to worry about that. I'm telling you this: sometimes it's good to be paranoid; it's usually worth it in the end. Use your brain before going in fists swinging and blasting, you'll get hurt less often; and if you can, get as much help as you possibly can, cause sometimes it's better to work together than alone." She said as she went up to hug him, and give him a small kiss on the cheek. _

"_Thanks, Sam, I don't think I'm ever gonna find another friend like you."_

"_Count on it, I'm one of a kind." They laughed as Tucker came up next._

"_Hey, dude, I know time was short for us, but hey, I wouldn't trade any of it for the world."_

"_Me, either, Tuck."_

"_If you can, try and learn to use technology, you know it comes in handy with ghosts."_

"_I'll keep that in mind, thanks Tuck." He said as they gave each other a quick hug._

_Mr. Lancer was up next. "Danny, I know you're a good student, and now I know why you weren't doing so well recently, but as a teacher I have to say this: try and get some help in your ghost fighting so you can keep your grades up. While superhero you may be, you need to think of your second life's future, and getting a good education will secure that future. You sure were an interesting student, to say the least." He said chuckling._

"_Thanks, Mr. Lancer, and I'll try to keep my grades up. If I had done that earlier, I could've beaten a lot of ghosts in less time." He said laughing as they shook hands._

_Jack and Maddie were the last to go. "Oh, my baby boy," she said while hugging him, "we're so sorry we tried to hunt you down, and we're sorry we had to leave you so soon, but just remember that you're never really alone. We'll be watching after you always. We just want you to be happy and live a good life. If you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask for it."_

"_Thanks, Mom, I will."_

"_Oh, by the way, dear, do you think you can give a message to Vlad for us?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Tell him thanks for taking you in. We couldn't imagine anyone else better suited to taking care of our boy. We know the history between you two is kinda rough, but I know he's trying to reach out to you now. You'll need to look to him for guidance when you need it. He is a bit more experienced after all."_

"_You're right, Mom, and I'll let him know."_

"_That's my boy." She gave him one last hug and a kiss and let Jack take over._

"_Son, I know we'd been so busy on capturing ghosts, but I just want you to know that we've always and will always love you and look out for you."_

"_Thanks, Dad."_

"_And if you're ever in doubt, just remember: you are Danny Fenton/Phantom, the son of two great ghost hunters! Keep that in mind, and the ghosts should be no problem!"_

"_Thanks, Dad, I'll definitely remember that!" he said laughing as they gave each other a hug._

_With that, they separated from each other as his family began to disappear._

"_Bye, Danny, be good, we love you!" they said._

"_Say hi to V-man for me, son!" he heard his dad say._

"_Remember who you are, Danny, and why you're still here!" he heard them say._

"_Bye guys, I love you too, and I'll miss you!" he managed to yell out before they completely vanished…_

_The lab was empty now as he walked back upstairs to the kitchen. He was about to sit down when he thought he heard something…_

"_Daniel… Daniel wake up!"_

_It was Vlad, sounding surprisingly worried. _

"_Well, better not keep him waiting." Danny said as he walked out of his house back into the darkness…_

* * *

Danny woke up to see Vlad hovering over him, holding his shoulders as if he was shaking him. He sat up as Vlad backed away and sat on his bed.

"Daniel, are you alright? You looked like you were having a nightmare!" he said, not expecting him to respond. Imagine his surprise when Danny opened his mouth and spoke,

"Y-yeah, I was at first, but then I was having a heart to heart chat with some people very close to me." He said, with a hoarse voice, and the remains of tears in his eyes.

"Really?" He said, wondering what could have happened in that dream to get Daniel to speak to him.

"Yeah, and one of them had a message for you."

"Who? What did they say?"

"She said thanks for taking me in. She couldn't have chosen anyone better to take care of me."

Vlad was shocked and surprised at those words. He didn't have to ask who said that, there were only a few people Daniel was close to, and they were gone now.

"And Dad says to say 'hi' to 'V-man." Danny said while chuckling at Vlad's surprised face.

"I also want to ask you something…" he said shyly.

"What is it, Daniel?" Vlad asked, wondering what had Daniel acting so shy.

"I was wondering if you could train me…" he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

To say Vlad was surprised was an understatement. As far as he knew, Daniel never wanted to be Danny Phantom ever again after what happened, and now he was asking to train him? What on earth could have happened in that dream of his?

"O-Of course, Daniel, of course I'll train you, but I must know, what on earth made you change your mind about using your powers again?"

"Let's just say that I needed to remember who I am and why I'm still here." Danny said, smiling slightly with tears in his eyes.


	3. Challenge 2 Lies

Challenge #2- Lies

Genre: General

Summary: Danny's thoughts during Phantom Planet

Quick note: I used some quotes from various episodes..let's see if you can remember which episodes they came from…^_^

* * *

As I float down from the intangibility tower, I see everyone running out of the control center, completely overjoyed that my plan worked. As I land with a big grin on my face, I get tackled by my best friend, my soon-to-be girlfriend, and my sister.

"Good job, little brother; or should I say…hero." Jazz says with a smile on her face.

I was about to say something when Dad's voice came booming in,

"Great job, Danny; or should we say: **Danny**." He said with what sounded like a hint of knowing in his voice.

I caught that hint and automatically tried to cover up with my hero voice, "Sorry, citizen, but I have no idea what you're talking about—"

Mom grabs my hand in both of hers, "Isn't there something you want to tell us?" she asks, looking at me with familiarity in her eyes.

It's then that Jazz steps in, "It's alright, Danny, they know."

At that point, time seems to stop for a while. For a second there I expected to see Clockwork floating above me somewhere, but no dice. It's just me. A million thoughts are running through my mind right now, and they all revolve around one thing: me; or my ghost half anyway. All this started with that day when I turned on the portal, making me half-ghost. From then on out it was the same thing:

**Ghost attacks on a day-to-day basis—**

"_Beware!"_

"_Very well. I planned on simply capturing you and letting you live the rest of your life in a cage. But now I will rest your pelt at the foot of my bed!"_

"_What are you? A ghost trying to fit in with humans? Or some creepy little boy with creepy little powers?"_

"_So you have wished it, so shall it be."_

"_Shadow, attack!"_

"_I have experience, my child, and the money and power attained through using those powers for personal gain, you see! I could train you, teach you everything I know, and all you'd have to do, is renounce your idiot father!"_

**Worries about my double life—**

"_I got a D? All this ghost fighting is cutting into my study time!"_

"_If anyone finds out I'll go from geek to freak around here!"_

"_Danny, eat something." "I can't eat now, he could be anywhere."_

"_I couldn't imagine my life without you…or Tucker."_

"_Two-hundred seventy-nine girls in our school, and he's got to have a crush on the one with the weapons and the grudge."_

"_Woah, what happened to her?"_ "_You name it: Fright Knight, Ghost King, Vlad, all of __**my**__ enemies."_

"_Dude, you can't blame yourself for this." "Maybe not, but it is my responsibility."_

"_I can't go home, I can't go to school, I can't even walk around in public without getting mobbed. What am I gonna do?"_

"_Oh man, I'm one makeover away from blowing my secret identity! Good thing Dash is a total moron!"_

**Lies to cover up my secret—**

"_Where's Danny?" "He's at school/FentonWorks!" "Uh, the important thing is he's safe!"_

"_How'd you get rid of that Danny Phantom freak anyway, son?" "Easy, I just told him that my parents were the fearsome Fenton's, he freaked out, used his ghost powers to patch me up, and brought me home."_

"_Have you kids seen Danny?" "Uh, Danny who?" "He was being chased through our house by that awful Danny Phantom and now we can't find him." "Danny's not missing, we just saw him, right Tucker?" "Yeah, he was, uh, running down the street, away from that jerky Danny Phantom." _

"_Oh great, I'm losing so much power I'm reverting back to—" "Hey, what's with your pants?" "Uh, it's… casual… Friday?" "Today's Tuesday."_

"_As much as I hate to say this, I think we should go back to Vlad's." "But he's my archenemy! I mean…he said all those horrible things about Dad."_

* * *

There used to be a rhythm to these things: ghost attacks, I'd make up some excuse, hide and go ghost, fight and usually beat the ghost, then try to avoid my parents or Valerie shooting at me as I flew away to dump the ghost, then change back and make up some lie as to where I was.

But now, there were all these people, surrounding me without hatred, extremely grateful for having saved the world. I had gotten so used to that rhythm of making a quick entrance and exit that even now, I was fighting the urge to fly away or to phase through the ground; to go and come back as Danny Fenton, to make up some excuse to keep my secret just a little longer; but looking into my parents eyes, and remembering Jazz's words, I saw that I didn't need to anymore.

For a brief second, I wished I hadn't destroyed the reality gauntlet, but then I see the benefits of having my secret exposed. I look around me to my friends faces, each showing me that it was ok. I turn back, and with a determined expression, I tap into my core and summon the familiar blue rings around my waist. As they traveled their opposite directions, I kept staring at my parents as three thoughts ran through my head…

_Black spandex and white boots became blue jeans and red sneakers…_

No more secrets…

_Black and white torso became a white t-shirt and bare, pale arms…_

No more unnecessary worries…and especially…

_White hair and green eyes became black hair and blue eyes…_

No more lies…


	4. Challenge 23 Lucky Shot

Challenge # 23-Lucky Shot

Genre: Humor

Summary: "Lucky Shot," he said grudgingly at her victorious smirk.

Quick Note: This is around "Secret Weapons" and Jazz is trying to help with ghost fighting, and we all know how bad that was…

* * *

It started as a typical night. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were out on patrol, while also trying to keep Danny away from Jazz and her "help." After getting sucked into the Fenton Thermos for the third time, Danny thought it best that he stay away from Jazz and the Fenton Thermos until Jazz learned how to aim at the ghosts and not him. While he loved his sister and appreciated the help, they already had things under control and adding Jazz to the equation just disrupted their normal rhythm of ghost hunting.

"Danny, I don't see why we had to bring Jazz along, you know she's not very good at this yet." Sam said when he floated down to them as she rode alongside Tucker on their scooters.

"I know she's new at this, guys, but I told her I'd let her practice tonight, so long as it wasn't me that went into the Thermos." He said.

"How do we know she won't catch you in the Thermos?" Tucker asked.

"'Cause I warned her that if she puts me in the Thermos one more time, I'd not only blast the Thermos apart when I got out, but I'd also blast something of hers in return." Danny said slyly as he turned his head slightly to see his sister coming up not far behind them in her car, a determined look on her face.

Jazz was too busy thinking to even see Danny or the others. She was planning on how she could be of help if a ghost showed up tonight without messing up. She had been thinking back on her last attempt at ghost fighting and admitted silently to herself that she wasn't really helping. All she was doing was going in blasting away. She was almost as bad as her father! Thankfully Danny had given her a second chance at some practice, and she wasn't about to blow it. She had to think of all her precious belongings that could be blasted to pieces if she screwed up tonight. So, she decided to use her logic and take some mental notes from her last fights with the Box Ghost, Klemper, the Lunch Lady, and Skulker to come up with some kind of plan of action.

At that point, the familiar blue wisp and standard gasp of Danny's ghost sense went off, putting everyone on high alert. Sam and Tucker got off their scooters as Jazz pulled up behind them, getting out of her car as Danny flew up towards the sky to get a better look. As soon as he started looking around, he got blasted in the back, causing him to fall back to the ground with a thump.

"Danny!" they all shouted as he landed. He got up and looked up at the sky as the familiar exoskeleton appeared above them, clearly upgraded since the last fight.

"Now, ghost child, I will finally have your pelt to hang on my wall." Skulker said with his gun pointed at him.

And so began the usual fight between Danny and Skulker, with Sam and Tucker watching and taking a shot at him given the chance. Jazz stayed behind and tried to really analyze the situation and find the perfect weakness in the fight to blast him and end the fight quickly with minimal damage to both Danny and the city.

Thanks to the upgrades, Danny was having a hard time dodging the blasts and trying to get in some of his own. Sam and Tucker weren't doing so well either, clearly blasting away to distract him from Danny. Jazz kept looking at the high-tech armor, trying to find some weakness in it to somehow shut it down or at least blast it to bits. She was too busy paying attention to the armor, that she didn't notice Skulker net Danny, Sam, and Tucker to the tree. As he landed to grab the teens, she noticed a slight crack in the armor around his neck that Danny must have made earlier. Taking that as her chance, she snuck up close enough to him while he was distracted, aimed her ecto gun, and fired at the crack.

What happened next shocked everyone: the blast hit the crack dead on, causing it to spread further and completely decapitate him. The head fell to the ground and rolled off to the side as the body shut down and collapsed. Jazz was both shocked and excited: she just managed to finish off Skulker and save the three best friends from becoming trophies. As she walked towards the head, she glanced at the three teens, smiling smugly as they just looked at her in awe, disbelief, and slight embarrassment.

They couldn't believe what they just saw: Jazz, the most inexperienced ghost hunter managed to do in about 2 minutes what would normally take Danny 5 to 7 minutes to accomplish: she beat a ghost in a sneak attack without any damage to herself whatsoever. Danny alone had enough bruises, scrapes, and cuts to cover the both of them, since he was protecting Sam and Tucker. He tried desperately to break them out of the net as Jazz started walking towards the head.

Making sure she was out of range of Danny, she grabbed the Thermos from behind her back, aimed at the head, and uncapped the Thermos, releasing the ghost catching energy on the little green blob of ectoplasm, sucking him in, and recapping the Thermos.

By the time Jazz capped the Thermos, Danny had finally broken the net and they were now standing as Jazz walked over to them, Thermos still in hand.

Smiling innocently, she asked, "So how'd I do?"

All Danny could do was look desperately at his best friends for help. When they refused to say anything, due more to the shock than anything, he took a step forward. Still looking embarrassed, in awe, and somewhat annoyed, he looked at her and said, grudgingly,

"Lucky shot," as she smirked victoriously.

* * *

Thought I'd give Jazz her moment of glory…how'd I do? Let me know, and I'll try to update a little faster…as soon as I come up with more ideas…XD


	5. Challenge 29 Last Laughs

Challenge #29-Last Laughs

Genre: General/Humor

Summary: Danny laughed, "You win, but you lose, Fruit Loop."

Quick note: This is set before Phantom Planet, meaning Danny's parents don't know his or Vlad's secret yet.

* * *

_Crash! _

"Oof!"

Landing in another man-made crater, Danny had time to think of one thing as he flew back into the fight:

He was losing.

He had been taking a relaxing flight over the city, minding his own business, when all of a sudden; he had been shot out of the sky and into the ground. When he recovered, he jumped into the sky once again, turning around frantically to see who had the nerve to disturb his peaceful flight, stopping when he spotted him: his arch-enemy. Vlad Masters, a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius, a.k.a. Fruit Loop, was floating there a few feet from him, smirking condescendingly, and waiting until Danny got his bearings after that sneak attack.

"Really, Daniel, are your senses so weak that you couldn't detect that?" Vlad said, waiting for Danny to come at him, fists swinging.

Instead, Danny stayed floating there with a pensive look on his face, which suddenly turned into one of disgust.

"You're right. My senses must be weak if I couldn't pick up that disgusting scent of yours. Seriously, fruit loop, you really should stop drowning yourself in that cologne of yours and take a real bath! I'm surprised I didn't smell you coming from a mile away!" he said as he held his nose with one hand and waved the other in front of his face.

"What happened? Forget to pay your water bill?" he said, smirking.

And with that, he got blasted back into the ground, making a small crater. Jumping back into the air once again, the fight began, just not in the way Danny wanted.

_Smash!_

"Ahhh!"

Yeah, he was losing… big time.

It seems Vlad really wasn't in the mood to exchange witty banter today. He kept silent as he practically pummeled Danny as much as he could, never stopping, even for a moment.

And every hit managed to get stronger and faster, so much so that Danny couldn't dodge or land a single hit of his own on the older halfa. It was then he realized that he was being used like Vlad's personal punching bag, taking out his frustrations out on him.

'_As if I didn't have enough of those,' _he thought briefly about the jocks at school.

But then again, those muscle-heads weren't super powered half-ghosts with 20 years experience beating up on him with everything they had. He could handle **their** bullying, he was strong enough now.

But, strong enough as he was with his powers, even Danny couldn't take much more of Vlad's abuse for much longer. He wished Sam or Tucker were there to back him up, but they both were on trips with their parents.

As he finished that thought, Vlad managed to blast him straight in the face, forcing him down onto the pavement. This time, Danny didn't have the strength to get back up. He was focusing more on not passing out and keeping up his transformation, although not in that particular order. He was lost in his thoughts as Vlad approached him.

'_Man, he really has been holding back on me, hasn't he? Geez, I need to practice more, both power wise and on witty banter, to at least distract him long enough to either run away, or miraculously shove him into the thermos. *Sigh*, it's at times like these that I wish Mom and Dad were here to blast him into the next town. The world's greatest ghost hunters, and they can't show up on time for a fight! Oh, crud, I'm rambling! That means I've either changed back or am about to pass out, or both!'_

At this, he looked down at himself, and sure enough, he had changed back into Danny Fenton. He looked back up as Vlad floated right above him, hands glowing brightly, aimed at him.

Danny gulped, he wasn't gonna make it out of this one; he had no strength left, and no one knew where he was or knew he was in trouble. As Vlad charged up his ectoblasts, he taunted,

"Daniel, you are pathetic. I've offered time and again to train you and every time you refuse, and now where it's gotten you: weak, on the ground, and about to die. You should have reconsidered my offer. Oh, well. Any last words, Daniel?"

Danny managed to look smug as he lifted his head and said,

"At least I won't have to smell you anymore, you crazed up fruit loop."

Vlad raised his arms and exclaimed,

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP! If I'm going to get any enjoyment out of this, it'll be the fact that I won't have to hear your condescending remarks ever again. So, say goodbye, Daniel Fenton!"

Just as he was about to release his ectoblasts, he was blasted into a building. Danny shook himself out of his fear-induced stupor to look where the blast came from. Surprisingly, he saw his parents come into his line of vision, guns at the ready and stern expressions on their faces.

"Nobody threatens my baby boy!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Come on out, ghost! We know you're there!" Jack said.

Vlad did just that. He stepped out of the rubble and was charging up his ectoblasts again, when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He blinked, and then turned around to see Jazz, waving at him and holding a Fenton Thermos. By the time he figured out what was going on, it was too late. Jazz opened up the thermos, sucking him into it, but not before saying,

"Bye bye, fruit loop," as she closed it up, and ran back to her parents and younger brother as they congratulated her for her quick thinking. Now everyone was huddled around the 14-year-old boy.

"Danny, are you ok? Did that ghost hurt you?" Maddie said as she lifted his torso up, hugging him gently.

"A little, but I'll be ok, Mom, thanks." Danny replied as Jazz helped him up.

"Of course you'll be ok, son, you're a Fenton!" Jack said as they started walking back home. Danny and Jazz walked a little ways behind their parents and spoke quietly.

"Thanks for the rescue, Jazz." Danny said.

"No problem, little brother." She said as she glanced down at the thermos in her hand. "So, what are you gonna do with him?" she asked as she handed Danny the thermos.

Danny shrugged, "I'm not sure yet, but I'm sure I can come up with something." He said as he shook the thermos, hearing the faint yelling.

He laughed, "You win, but you lose, Fruit Loop."


	6. Challenge 30 Chills

Challenge #30-Chills

Genre: General/Horror

Summary: "Come little children…"

Happy Halloween!

* * *

It was a calm, cool night as he soared through the sky, reaching for the stars. Looking down, he could see the sparkle and twinkle of the city lights. He always enjoyed looking at everything from up above, thinking, at this angle, everything took on an indescribable beauty. In his musings, he seemed to have traveled towards the edge or the city, marked by the entrance to the forest. He didn't mind, though, and continued soaring over the trees, seeing Nature in its peaceful beauty. It wasn't very often that he got to fly peacefully like this without someone or something to interrupt him, so he gratefully took in the wind whipping his hair this way and that, along with the peaceful silence around him, thankful for no one around him to spoil his good mood.

Eventually, he saw that he wound up deep in the woods, pretty far away from the city, so much so that you could only see the halo of the city lights. The only source of light for him now was the brightness of the moon and the accompanying stars.

He was about to turn around to head back to the city when something stopped him: a sound.

He paused in mid-air as he looked around, wondering if there was an enemy nearby. He listened again as he got into a defensive position, trying to pinpoint where the sound came from. When he didn't hear anything, he loosened up d started heading back towards the lights, assuming that it was probably an animal in the woods that made the sound.

He didn't get very far, though, when he heard the sound again, only louder. Again, he looked around to see what, or who, made the noise. He didn't have to wait long, for the sound made itself known to him again, and this time he detected it right below him, somewhere deep in the forest.

He descended from his place in the sky and landed softly amongst the tall trees. He raised a hand and made it glow to light his way better than the partial moonlight through the thick branches.

"Hello? Is there someone there? Do you need help? Are you lost?" he asked.

This time the voice sounded closer, and some words were clearer.

"_Come…I'll…Into…"_

"Hello?"

"_Come…Time…Play…"_

It sounded like a young lady, singing, he thought. He found it very strange. He wondered if there was someone lost in here; or maybe there was some crazy old lady living here. Every bone in his body was telling him to forget the voice and high-tail it back towards the safe confines of the bright city. But, his curiosity and hero complex made him continue on in search of the mysterious voice. He knew he could defend himself if need be, anyway. It seemed to him that the voice was also somewhat mesmerizing, begging him to follow.

So follow he did.

He walked through the woods, towards where the voice was getting louder and clearer. Eventually, the voice led him to a clearing, where the moon was shining down brightly on him, relieving him of his current light source. He looked around the clearing, looking for the source of the voice, since it sounded so clear, almost as if it were right next to him. And his suspicions were correct; it did sound like a young lady singing. What freaked him out was what she was singing:

"_Come little children, I'll take thee away, _

_Into a land of enchantment,_

_Come little children, the time's come to play,_

_Here in my garden of magic."_

The words, while sung beautifully, sounded very foreboding. They wrapped around his very being, and chilled him to the bone, something his ice powers could never accomplish. Suddenly, his curiosity didn't seem so important anymore as he started backing away from the clearing and getting ready to take off into the sky once more. He only got a few steps taken before the voice started singing again.

"_Come little children, I'll take thee away…"_

His legs refused to obey his commands. He panicked.

"Come on, argh! Move! Move!"

He moved this way and that, but his legs remained rooted to the ground. He heard the voice again, wrapping around him tightly, like invisible tendrils, grip unmoving.

"_Into a land of enchantment…"_

Out of nowhere, a white mist suddenly appeared in the clearing, slightly obscuring his vision as he looked around in panic, as he tried to free himself and escape the haunting voice.

"_Come little children, the time's come to play…"_

All of a sudden, a figure appeared in the mist, temporarily halting his actions to look at it. The figure was walking towards him slowly, becoming more visible with each step. Eventually, a young woman came out of the mist and stood in front of him, simply staring at him, and he at her.

She was so beautiful. If it wasn't for his utter fear, he would have compared her to some kind of night angel. She was dressed in an old fashioned black dress, which accentuated her curves quite well. Her skin was a smooth alabaster, framed by flowing black hair. What captivated him though were her eyes. They were green, like his, only they seemed much more intimidating than his could ever be. They seemed to bare right through his soul, making him very uncomfortable and sent chills down his spine.

She seemed to be amused at his feeble attempts of escaping the paralyzing tendrils. She laughed silently as he glared at her. He was very confused as to how she was doing this to him, but he was also angry at being her entertainment. He charged up his hands and was prepared to fire, but she began singing again.

"_Here in my garden, of magic."_

It was then that the tendrils wrapped up from his legs to his arms, pinning them to his torso. Now he was scared. He couldn't move, and was at the mercy of this mysterious woman who was able to capture him with just a song. It was high time he got some answers.

"Who are you? What do you want from me? What did you do to me? Why can't I move?"

She remained silent for what seemed to him like an eternity. Then, instead of answering his questions, she began singing her song once more.

"_Come little children, I'll take thee away,_

_Into a land of enchantment…"_

All of a sudden, his legs began to move of their own accord. Before, he just wanted to be able to move to get out of these creepy woods; now, he was just trying to stop himself from moving. He tried to keep his feet rooted to the ground, but found himself walking towards the ghastly woman.

As he kept walking towards her, he noticed that up close, she began changing slightly. Her ears and teeth became long and pointed. Her nails became long claws; what was originally a captivating young lady was now a horrifying monster, bent on claiming what she lured into her domain.

If what was happening before didn't scare him, this was making him scream bloody murder. He wanted nothing more than to get away from this nightmare. He struggled even harder to break free from this creature's spell, but to no avail. He was already within grabbing distance, and she grabbed his arms and dragged him with such strength that his knees buckled in from under him. He felt her clawed hand grab his chin and turn him towards her, and their eyes locked.

Looking into her eyes, he felt himself stop struggling, and that made him panic even more. His body was giving into her spell, but his mind was screaming for it to move. For the first time in a long time, he felt powerless, unable to do anything but scream in terror as his attacker continued her crime.

"_Come little children, the time's come to play…"_

Eventually, his mind began succumbing to the spell. His eyes began to droop, while his mind became blurred and drowsy. All thoughts and feelings of terror melted away as he looked at her and listened to her sing, not noticing as she moved closer to his face.

His eyes closed as he focused on her singing, her breath on his face not registering a bit of discomfort in his mind. She moved from his face down to his neck, which was covered by the collar of his clothes. In his current stupor, he never felt her zip down the collar and move the fabric aside as she finished singing…

"_Here in my garden, of magic…"_

Before striking…

"Ahhhhh!"

His eyes snapped open as all previous thoughts and feelings of drowsiness and lethargy disappeared as he felt her bite down on his neck, hard. He started flailing around, previous tendrils gone from his body, trying to pry her off him. He did everything he could think of, but nothing could get her off him.

Soon, the feeling of drowsiness came back amongst the competing feelings of panic and terror as he felt the energy drain out of him as she remained latched onto his neck. A brief thought of using his supernatural abilities to escape came to mind, but it was too late. He was so weak, that he couldn't summon the strength necessary to use his powers, and eventually he fell limp against the dark angel.

The last thing he heard was her singing, echoing in his mind…

* * *

"Ahhh! No! Get away!"

He sat up and looked around.

No forest.

No strange voice, mist, or lady around him.

Nothing but the familiar surroundings of his bedroom in the dead of night.

He got up and looked out his window. He sighed as he saw the dim lights of the city, and everything was silent as the residents were sound asleep, like he was moments ago.

Chalking everything up to a bad dream, he crawled under the covers and made himself comfortable to rejoin the world of dreams.

Just as he settled in, a faint singing echoed in his mind, sending chills down his spine and leaving him unable to sleep peacefully for the remainder of the night.

"_Come little children, I'll take thee away,_

_Into a land of enchantment,_

_Come little children, the time's come to play,_

_Here in my garden, of magic."_

_

* * *

_

A/N: The song, if you haven't figured it out by now, is from Hocus Pocus and is sung by Sarah Jessica Parker. As for the 'monster,' you can think of it as anything you want, but it's more than likely a vampire. At least that's what I was going for when I wrote it. Thankfully I managed to finish this in time for Halloween. It's probably not all that scary but, what the heck, hope you enjoyed!


	7. Challenge 50 Never

Challenge # 50-Never

Genre: General/Humor

Summary: "I never should have done that."

A/N: I'm setting this story right after Identity Crisis, so Super Danny and Fun Danny are fused back together and it's the one and only Danny Fenton/Phantom, but let's just say that it took a while for the two personalities to completely fuse back together in his mind, ok?

* * *

'_Wake up.'_

Groan. **Stir.**

'_Come on! We need to go!'_

Go away. **Turn over.**

'_We have things to do.'_

No, I need to sleep.** Turn over again.**

'_There could be ghosts attacking the city. We need to protect it.'_

"There aren't any ghosts. Now, shut up and let me sleep. I've got school in the morning." **Dig head into pillow.**

'_Sigh. This was so much easier when I could go off on my own!'_

**Twitch. **"It was also easier to fall asleep without you yelling in my head every five minutes!"

'_Don't blame me for this! This was __your__ idea! __You__ wanted a "normal" weekend with our friends. __You__ decided to split us up without thinking about the consequences.'_

"Hello? Before this you were a part of me. Therefore, you went along with this idea, too. And you're still a part of me, you're just taking too long to fuse back with the rest of my mind, hence the predicament we're in now. Besides, we wouldn't have had to split up if Technus hadn't escaped and ruined my perfect ghost free weekend."

'_Yes, but you deleted the program where he was locked up. So, his escape was your fault.'_

"Hey! Whose side are you on!"

'_The responsible one! If you had just taken care of Technus in the first place, you wouldn't have had to use the ghost catcher to split yourself; and I wouldn't be here pestering you about going out on patrol.'_

"We already went on patrol and found nothing! So shut it and let me sleep! Sigh, I'll be glad when we're not two separate minds anymore."

'_Agreed. But, before I disappear back into your mind, I've got much to teach you in being a better crime fighter!'_

"Groan! I never should have used that stupid ghost catcher." Danny said as he tried to go back to sleep, ignoring the lecture going on in his mind.

"It wasn't all that bad. In any case, you should be going away soon. I'll be back to normal, well, as normal as I can get. Then I won't have to hear you complaining in my head, and I'll be able to get a decent night's sleep."

His statement went unheard as his ghost half continued to sprout out ideas.

'—_OH! And I think you should double your patrol time, oh and maybe change your costume a bit, how do you feel about a cape? And—'_

Groan! "I'll never split myself in half using anything other than my duplication powers, once I get the hang of them. I never want to deal with a long-winded ghost half yelling at me in the middle of the night, ever again."

He said as he finally tuned out his Phantom half and fell asleep.


	8. Challenge 71 Homework

Challenge #71- Homework

Genre: General/Humor

Summary: Danny has an opponent he doesn't think he can beat, until he gets some 'advice.'

A/N: I'm setting this story right after Identity Crisis, so Super Danny and Fun Danny are fused back together and it's the one and only Danny Fenton/Phantom, but let's just say that it took a while for the two personalities to completely fuse back together in his mind, ok?

'_Phantom speech'_

"_Fenton speech"_

_

* * *

_He stared down at his opponent, his contemplating gaze searching for a solution that he knew was there, but remained elusive to him. His opponent simply stared back at him, unfazed and unimpressed at his attempts of domination. That was just making him even more frustrated than he already was. He was ready to just give up and admit defeat, that is, until his Phantom half made itself known in the back of his mind…

'_This is pathetic! You've been in far worse situations that this and managed to win without even breaking a sweat, or your mind.'__ he said in disbelief._

"_I'm aware of that, but I knew what I was doing then, and it didn't require much thought, just witty banter, brute force, and the luck of outsmarting those idiots. But this! This I can't use brute force, or outsmart it! I can't do it!" he said frustrated. _

'_So, that's it? You're going to be defeated by something as weak as this, simply because you can't find the way to beat it?'__ he said taunting._

He paused, letting what his Phantom half said sink in for a minute, before he looked back at his opponent.

"…_NO!" The taunting getting to him, "You're right! I've been through much worse than this! I won't be defeated by the likes of this thing!"_

'_That's what I thought.'__ he said, sounding satisfied._

He charged back into the confrontation, face full of determination as he calmly assessed the situation, and then…

"That's it! I've got it!"

He began attacking. Blow after blow left his opponent weaker and weaker, as he went faster, determined to win quickly, until finally…

"Yes! I did it! I won!"

Danny held up the defeated opponent in his hands, smirking condescendingly.

"I finally finished you, you stupid math assignment!"

In his mind, his Phantom half congratulated him.

'_You see? Was that so hard? And you wanted to give up!'__ he said, as if talking to a child._

"Shut it! I only finished because you reminded me of all the other situations I've been in and it made me think of something."

'_Oh? And what's that?'__ he said, sounding truly curious. _

"I was thinking that this weak little piece of paper could be kinda like that idiotic box ghost: not very threatening, but just plain annoying and a waste of my time. So, I kept imagining every little number annoying me the way he does, so I wouldn't be able to ignore it. If I let this stupid homework assignment get the better of me, it would be like that lame box ghost actually beating me, and I wasn't about to let that happen."

The Phantom half stayed silent as he took that bit of information in before laughing at the hybrid.

'_Of course not! I wouldn't have let you. Imagine how you'd look if that had happened! Oh the humiliation! No ghost would ever take you seriously again!'_

"Tell me about it. Well, at least I'm done."

He got up from his desk, ready to leave as he put his hands together, saying happily,

"Now, I can goof off—"

'_Not yet, my friend~'__ he interrupted in a sing-song voice._

"What? Why not?" he said confused, wondering what his ghost half could be talking about.

'_You've forgotten, that's not the only thing you had to do~'__ he said, still singing._

"What? What else did I have to do?" he said, panicking a bit.

'_Oh, nothing too challenging…just that three page book report…'__ he said carelessly. _

"WHAT?" he said as he looked through his backpack, to see if what the ghost half said was true. When he found the book and the assignment sheet, his looked so crestfallen, before he tossed his head back and said,

"NO! Curse you, stupid homework!" He said, all plans of goofing off now useless as he sat back down at his desk to start his book report, pointedly ignoring the sound of his ghost half laughing at him.


	9. Challenge 83 Hide

Challenge #83-Hide

Genre: General/Humor

Summary: "I think I liked it better when it was only Skulker after my hide."

A/N: Set after Phantom Planet

* * *

His mind was a blank as the whirlwind of dust came fast approaching. He never saw it coming, and now it was coming towards him faster than he liked. It didn't give him time to get over the panic and come up with an escape plan. The dust cloud was fast approaching and the only thing he could do was stand there looking like a deer caught in the headlights. He could hear the ringing in his ears and the fast beating of his heart. He tried to move, but to no avail; his limbs were as stiff as a board, as if punishing him for not sensing the eminent danger. The only thing he could do now was wait for the inevitable as the dust cloud was only a few feet away from him now. He closed his eyes in fear as he awaited his doom, but it never came.

When nothing immediately happened, he cautiously opened one eye, to see what was keeping his attacker. What he saw astounded him.

The dust cloud dissipated as its cause came crashing to an abrupt halt. The pack looked around them quickly, in search of their prey, which had been standing in their sights only moments before, and was now nowhere to be seen. They searched all around them, but found nothing. Eventually, they dissipated, leaving the area deserted, or so it seemed.

He couldn't believe it! He was right in their sights and they just left! He didn't understand why they didn't—oh, that's why.

He looked down at himself. That was the reason why they didn't attack him; there was nothing to attack if they couldn't **see **him. While he was panicking, his instincts must have taken over, and made him invisible at the last second, completely saving his hide from a traumatic, therapy- inducing attack.

Panic subsiding quickly, he thanked his luck and instincts once more before continuing on his way.

Unfortunately, he only got around the corner before he heard a now all-too familiar cry:

"AHHHHH! DANNY! IT'S DANNY!"

…And cue said boy's frantic run back down the street he came, constantly looking over his shoulder, making sure he was a ways away from his newly acquired screaming fangirls, hoping they wouldn't see what he was planning to do.

As he ran, he silently pondered why this was **still** a surprise to him as he thought back to that day...

_When he saved the world from the asteroid, he hadn't been planning on exposing himself to his parents and the people around him. So, when he did, it was just a spontaneous act that he thought was the right thing to do. After all, his parents knew now, there was really no reason to hide it anymore. So, he transformed in front of everyone, not really knowing the consequences to his newfound "world-hero" status._

_Now, the whole world didn't know his secret identity, and he was extremely thankful for that; but his hometown did, and that was bittersweet for him. It didn't take the town long for them to figure out who he was. Most of the town was up there with him when he exposed himself, and of course, word travels fast._

_When he got back home, he was welcomed with open arms. The kids at school worshipped him, the teachers praised him and were a little more lenient when it came time for him to go out and fight some ghosts. He never had to lie and sneak his way out of school anymore. And now that his parents knew, he now had some backup that wasn't about to shoot him along with the attacking ghosts. He had helped them with better tracking equipment so they could show up to the fights faster to help him out._

_The only thing he didn't really like were the hordes of people, particularly girls, chasing after him in a fan crazy way._

_He was still adjusting to not being hunted down by humans anymore, and they weren't making the adjustment any easier for him. Now, at the beginning, he thought it was kinda cool that people now truly thought of him as a hero and girls were finally chasing after him (although it was a little too late now, considering he was already taken), but it got old real quick._

_The first time it happened, he was caught completely unprepared. It had happened so fast, that he was left wondering what the heck happened, if anything happened at all. That was, of course, before he noticed a slight draft, looked down and noticed something missing that he realized something had occurred._

_Not only was it annoying, but scary too, for he quickly noticed something:_

_When girls are in close proximity of a celebrity/hero, they tend to lose all common sense, and rely mostly on instincts, which tells them to chase down after the attractive male that's directly in their sights, thereby scaring the living daylights out of said attractive male and having him run for his life (or half-life, in this case), trying to outrun the screaming fangirls and avoiding a mob that consists of: touching, kissing, tugging and pulling of limbs and hair, the occasional stripping/tearing of clothes, occasional blindness from camera flashes, near deafness of girls screaming in his ears, declarations of their love for him, and requests for an autograph, before departing in a lovesick trance._

_That kind of attack, of course, would leave the poor victim in: a disarray of shredded clothing, if any remains at all, face stamped with different color lipsticks, hair disheveled, vision blurred, ears ringing, and body possibly bruised or scratched. Not to mention the possible emotional and mental scarring from such an attack._

_After it had happened to him a couple more times, he began coming up with escape routes. He quickly learned and memorized a complete map of the city and its roads, alleyways, even sewer ways, making sure he could run completely through them like a maze, and lose the rabid fangirls in them, without getting lost himself, therefore leaving him in the clear, on the way to his original destination._

_Of course, past experiences have taught him to always have some backup plans. So, just in case some girls managed to, somehow, someway, follow him out of the maze of streets and alleyways, he had his hiding places planned all throughout the city. At first, it started off with just hiding in trash cans, dumpsters, and behind large objects, going invisible or intangible into the adjoining buildings when he needed to, but recently they managed to somehow follow him and stay around his hiding place until he showed himself or ran/flew off. These girls were smarter than he gave them credit for, because they always seemed to find him, even more so now when he used his ghost powers. He soon figured out why._

_Apparently, there were some people that weren't so thrilled at his superhero status. Those idiot Guys in White still didn't really like him flying freely throughout the city, despite the fact that he was half-human. They knew they had no rights to go after him anymore, but that didn't mean they were just going to sit back and watch him enjoy his newfound freedom without a little "fun" of their own._

_So, they just "happened" to have "mentioned" to his adoring fans about their tracking technology, and gladly agreed to "donate" some of it to chase down their ghostly hero._

Which is what landed him in this particular jam: running through his maze of streets and alleyways, looking over his shoulder, only to see a couple of girls keeping up with him. He sighed as he ran a little faster, trying to keep his distance from them so he could escape.

Once he was out of their sights, he transformed. Then, he made a duplicate and had it turn human and continue running while he flew above it, invisible.

He saw the girls catching up to them, and he quickly scanned the mob, until he found the cause of his current torment.

The leader of today's pack was holding onto a large metal box that was beeping with a tiny satellite pointing straight in his direction. Bingo.

If these chases were doing anything for him, they were making him a better strategist. He was getting better at thinking on his feet, and he was getting in more practice with his powers, including becoming a much better shot.

So, while his fans were focused on his duplicate, he focused on the tracker. He focused his energy on the device, until he could see it glowing with his energy. Slowly, he lifted it up out of the girl's hands, thankful for the distraction of his duplicate, that she didn't even notice it gone.

Once he had the tracker, he kept following his duplicate as it ran down an alleyway that he knew was a dead end. He focused his duplicate to run a little farther ahead of the oncoming crowd. Once they reached the dead end, they turned to each other, smirked, and the duplicate disappeared, leaving only one invisible Danny.

He stayed invisible as the pack of screaming girls reached the dead end, to find an empty alleyway. They turned this way and that, with nothing to show for it. The lead girl looked down at her hands hoping to see the tracker, only to find nothing. Stunned and angry at losing their target and their way of finding him, they left the alleyway whining at their failure. That left an invisible boy, floating above them laughing silently at their failure.

Once he was sure they left, he made himself visible. He continued laughing as he tossed the tracker up and down. He looked down at his hand and glared at the infernal thing, before giving it a deadly smirk. Tossing the tracker into the air, he took aim and blasted the infernal device.

* * *

As he flew above the city, he thought about today's little detours. At least he was able to get out of that mess without a scratch. But, he was going to have a hard time convincing Sam not to go after those rounds of girls once he explained why he was late getting to their date. He shuddered at the thought of those poor girls at the mercy of his ruthless girlfriend, even if they kinda deserved it.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I liked it better when it was only Skulker after my hide."

* * *

I tried to do a little play on words here, after reading the different definitions of the word "hide." I hope I did a good job doing so. This took me a while to finish, and I think it's pretty good, but let me know what you think...


	10. Challenge 31 Stuck

Challenge 31- Stuck

Genre: Humor

Summary: Danny helps his parents with some of their inventions.

A/N: This takes place after Phantom Planet.

* * *

_He was flying. He remembered flying high in the sky, chasing a random ghost, completely focused on his task. So it's only fair that he didn't notice the bright blue glow headed straight for him. By the time he noticed, it was too late. He was hit and was being dragged down into the prison he put his enemies into. Now he knew how his enemies felt when he used this on them. Only now did he notice how small the device actually was and for the first time wondered how they could all fit in there. He didn't have to wonder for long though because as soon as he entered the device, he saw only darkness. He could barely move. It was worse than being stuck inside the ghost weasel. He yelled and moved- at least he thought he was, he couldn't really tell- around as much as he could until he saw a blinding light and felt a strong pull in the direction he came…_

He opened his eyes with a gasp. He sat up and looked around frantically. Once he was aware of his surroundings, he relaxed and rubbed his eyes with a groan.

"Stupid thermos," he said in annoyance as he crawled out of bed and headed downstairs, passing his sister's room in the process.

'_Thanks a lot, Jazz.'_

Ever since Jazz had trapped him in there three times in a row, he'd have dreams about being sucked into the thermos every once in a while. At first, it had been scary, but now it was just getting annoying.

As he got downstairs, he walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. As he was digging through the cabinets, he heard some tinkering down in the lab. Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked down to the basement to find his parents hovered over a table, various metal pieces thrown about.

"Hey, guys, what're you doing?" he asked. Maddie turned around at her son's voice.

"Oh, hi, sweetie. We're trying to come up with new containment devices, but we can't really think of anything so far."

He looked at the table and saw various blueprints and a thermos that had been taken apart.

"What are you doing with the thermos?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, we're also trying to tweak the old inventions a bit, but we're not sure what we should do to them." Jack said, looking helplessly at the table.

Danny looked at the table too, particularly at the broken down thermos. He shivered slightly in remembrance and said automatically, "Well, for starters, you could try to make the thing less cramped and dark."

They looked at him incredulously. "Danny… have you been inside the thermos?" Maddie asked.

"Yup, three, maybe four times. You can thank Jazz for that." He said, slightly bored.

"How'd she manage that?" Jack asked.

"Those were her attempts at 'helping' me with ghost hunting, but her aim is terrible." He said looking annoyed.

They laughed, until they saw his playfully agitated look. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry." Maddie said.

"How bad was it?" Jack asked.

Danny thought about it for a bit. "Well, the first time was scary, but afterwards it was just annoying. It's just uncomfortable in there. I can't move at all, like that time I was in the ghost weasel. I couldn't really move in there either." He said.

Maddie looked slightly confused. "The ghost weasel? When were you—oh, that's right. Sorry sweetie." She said looking sheepish.

"It's ok, Mom." He thought for a minute before saying, "Hey, how about I help you guys out with this? I've been in combat with your inventions enough to give you some input. I could tell you what I think and you can tweak it up, or come up with something better. How about it?"

Maddie thought about it. "Danny, are you sure?"

He looked completely relaxed and slightly eager. "Sure, Mom; I mean I use some of this stuff too, so it's only fair that I help out. I'm not afraid of testing this stuff out."

Maddie looked surprised, and proud of her son for being so brave and helpful.

"Alright Danny, you can help." Danny grinned.

"Cool, what do you want me to do?" His parents looked at each other briefly before turning to him.

"Well, we're gonna have to test our regular weapons out, get your input, and see where we go from there. Are you sure you want to do this, son?" Jack asked.

"I'm sure, Dad. Don't forget, I have super healing. Besides, you can use this as one of my power checks, see how powerful I am." He said smiling, knowing they've wanted to test out his powers for a while.

That seemed to grab their attention, and they nodded their consent.

"Alright, Danny, get ready while we grab the equipment we need tested." They said as they walked over to the weapons vault.

"Alright." Danny said as he closed his eyes.

He searched deep inside for his core, and tapped into it, summoning the glowing rings around him and splitting them away from him, changing him from regular Danny Fenton into ghostly hero Danny Phantom.

He floated a few inches off the floor, waiting for his parents to come back. When they did, they came back with a few familiar gadgets he had had the misfortune to encounter before: the Fenton thermos, the ghost weasel, the Fenton bazooka, various ecto guns and the wrist rays.

"Ok, Danny, you ready for a little target practice?" Jack asked as he and Maddie strapped the various guns onto the training modules.

Danny flew to the center of the room, battle stance ready. "Ok, I'm ready. What are you guys looking for?"

Maddie thought a bit, "Well, overall range, blast strength, speed, overall effects, and anything else you can think of."

"Alright, let's get started." He said as his mom grabbed the remote and started up the training sequence.

He flew through that in about ten minutes, dodging, phasing, and occasionally blasting at the fired shots. It took a lot of self control to let himself get hit at least once by each ectogun to analyze the effects, which were just burns to him. Once that stopped, he flew down and took off the top half of his costume to let his parents analyze the burns, while listing down the few quirks he noticed.

Then came the next part of the testing: the capture and containment. This seemed to bother Danny, slightly uncomfortable about the thought of being inside the thermos or the ghost weasel again. It was probably a subconscious thought of being caught and not being able to escape. His past experiences might have also played a part in his discomfort. But, he pushed that thought away as he reminded himself that it was only a test. He'd be in and out in five minutes. His parents wouldn't keep him in there for long. He put his costume back on as his parents grabbed the thermos and weasel.

"Ok, Danny, this time just avoid and evade. We're testing range, capture strength and containment strength."

"Ok." Danny said as his mom started up the training sequence again.

He started flying around as shots fired towards him, only to avoid or phase through them as the fired, while also trying to dodge his parents' attempts to catch him. After a while, he loosened up a bit and was actually having some fun playing 'keep away' with his parents. That was, of course, until he dropped his guard and didn't notice a blast coming towards him. Too late to avoid it, it hit him, causing him to fall slightly, but just enough within range of the ghost weasel. Maddie knew this and turned it on, dragging Danny closer to her.

Danny, with all his might, tried to fly away from the hose, but to no avail. He was caught in the weasel's path and was being dragged towards it. He knew he couldn't fight it anymore once his tail was in and he just let it drag him in, getting reacquainted with his old friend: confined space.

"Darn it! And I was doing so well, too." He grumbled. His parents laughed.

"Yeah, you were doing pretty well. Now to get your input, and then we'll let you out." Maddie said.

Danny thought about it as he looked around as much as he could. "Well, it's cramped. I can't move. It's pretty much like being stuffed in a box that's smaller than you are. It's ghost proofed pretty well, since I can't phase through it or blast it. The range was pretty good, though it could be better." He said as his parents wrote down his thoughts.

"Ok, that's good, not much to improve." Jack said as he finished writing down his notes.

"Great! Now can you let me out now? I'm cramping up in here." Danny said, a little impatient.

"Right, sorry sweetie." Maddie said as she went to flip the switch to release him, but froze when she noticed something: it was broken!

Not wanting to panic her son, she tried to get it to work anyway. She quietly motioned her husband over to let him see the problem. He panicked slightly, before Danny spoke, sounding more impatient,

"Well? Come on!" Jack and Maddie looked at each other before Maddie spoke,

"Uh, sweetie, we… have a slight problem."

"What is it?" Danny asked, worried.

"Um, we're sorry to say this, Danny-boy, but the reverse switch is broken." Jack said sheepishly.

"What?" Danny yelled, the ghost weasel shaking back and forth.

_He couldn't believe it! His worst- well, one of his worst- fears came true! He was stuck in this stupid box, all because of a stupid switch!_

"Don't worry, Danny, we'll get it fixed, but it seems like you're going to be in there for a while until we do." Maddie said, trying to sound encouraging.

"Oh, man!" Danny said. He could barely move in here, starting to cramp up, and who knows how long it would take his parents to fix the switch?

"Don't worry, son, we'll be right here with you the entire time while we fix the switch."

He sighed, slightly reassured, "Well, at least it's better than being stuck in the thermos."


	11. Challenge 59 Present

Challenge 59- Present

Genre: General

Summary: Danny receives a very special gift.

A/N: After Phantom Planet.

* * *

Danny was in his room, having just gotten back from school. He sat at his desk, doing his homework, trying to get it done before there were any interruptions of the ghostly kind. He had just about finished when his ghost sense went off.

Sighing deeply, he put down his pen and transformed. He was about to phase outside when he heard his mom call out for him. Briefly ignoring his ghost sense, he phased through the floor and flew down to the lab where he heard his mother's voice.

"Mom, what is it? There's a ghost nearby, I gotta go!" He noticed she wasn't looking at him, but at the portal, and when he turned in its direction, knew why his mother called him.

Right before him, in front of the portal, stood a set of six knights, three on each side of the portal. They all stood there for a few seconds in silence, until Danny landed and faced them directly, instinctively getting into a battle stance. It wasn't until they kneeled down before him, that he relaxed his stance a bit.

Maddie looked at Danny, slightly confused and asked, "Friends of yours, sweetie?"

Just as confused, Danny just shrugged, "I've never seen them before. Who are you guys?"

They stood up again as one of them said, "We, Sir Phantom, are the knights of Princess Dora. She has come bearing a gift of gratitude for your assistance in overthrowing her brother, Prince Aragon."

At this, Maddie looked to her son in amazement and pride, while Danny relaxed completely, "Oh…well thanks. But, uh, where **is** Princess Dora?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

At this, the portal glowed brightly as another ghost appeared. Princess Dora walked to Danny as each of her knights kneeled before her. As she got closer, he noticed she was carrying a fairly sized box.

He walked a little towards her, and, trying to make his mother proud by keeping his manners in front of royalty, ghostly or not, he bowed before her.

"Princess Dora," he said with a shy smile. She smiled warmly back, and bowed her head to him.

"Sir Phantom, it is wonderful to see you again," she said and noticed Maddie behind him. "Oh, and you must be his mother. Such a pleasure to meet you." She said as she bowed her head towards her.

Shaking off her stupor, she smiled and bowed as well, "The pleasure's all mine, I assure you."

Dora smiled back, and then turned her attention once again to the hybrid before her.

"Sir Phantom, for helping me in defeating my brother and bringing our land out of the dark ages, I present to you this rare sight from our lands."

She opened the box to reveal a strange looking plant. Its petals were velvet black, streaked with white, and had a ghostly glow to it.

Danny had to admit, it was beautiful, and he wasn't all that into plants. "Dora, it's beautiful. What kind of flower is this? I've never seen anything like it before, in either here or the Ghost Zone."

At this she replied, "This, Sir Phantom, is a flower that once bloomed throughout our lands, before my brother stopped time, and have started to regrow as soon as you left. In researching it, we realized it is a hybrid of two of our regular growing flowers. This is the only hybrid that exists in our land, and I believe it is fitting for a gift of gratitude to the human-ghost hybrid that helped me put a stop to my brother's schemes."

Danny blushed at Dora's explanation, but smiled in gratitude. "Wow, thank you Dora. What's it called?"

At this Dora blushed slightly, "Well…the name has been lost to us for a long time, so I took the liberty in giving it a new name."

Danny looked confused at her expression, "So, what do you call it?" Dora smiled.

"In honor of your part in the fight, I have decided to call this breed of plant, 'Phantom'."

Danny stared wide-eyed, and blushed bashfully. Then he smiled and said, "Wow, Dora, thank you, I'm really honored. Thank you so much."

He took the plant and held it carefully. "I'll take good care of it." Dora smiled warmly.

"I'm glad to hear that, Danny. Just know that it mostly takes care of itself, and you will know what to do to take care of it when it needs it. Just let your instincts guide you. "

Danny nodded, slightly confused by her words, and Dora returned to the portal with a final wave.

The knights bowed to him once more before following their princess to the portal. Once they were alone, Maddie came up to her son and gave him a big hug.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so proud of you; and what an interesting plant." She said as she ruffled his hair.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks, Mom." She let go and headed up the stairs.

Danny glanced at the portal once more before looking down and his gift. He touched the petals softly. What he didn't expect was to feel a connection form between the two of them as some of his ghost energy was exchanged with the energy of the flower.

He changed back to human in surprise, only to notice his plant had changed along with him. Its colors had inverted, and its glow was gone, like Danny did when he transformed. He stared at it in amazement.

"Whoa… that's pretty cool. Dora was right, this is one special plant." He said as he went back up to his room to finish up his homework quickly so as to explore the abilities of his flower.

* * *

A/N: This popped up in my head when I went flower shopping with my mom. We were walking around when we passed by a beautiful flower with velvet petals so purple they looked black, with yellow streaks on it. Reading the label, we found out it was a new kind of petunia, called "Phantom," and in my mind, I screamed "Danny Phantom story!" Look for a picture of the plant, and you'll be amazed by its beauty, I know I was.


	12. Challenge 14 Spots and Dots

Challenge 14- Spots and Dots

Genre: General/Humor

Summary: Sometimes being half-ghost has its downsides. Danny's POV

* * *

When the whole asteroid thing was over, I expected to be applauded and thanked for saving the world. What I didn't expect was to reveal my secret identity. That was kind of a last minute type of decision. There were a lot of benefits to not having a secret identity anymore, but there are also some downfalls to it, too, and it comes in the form of fans, crazy fan girls, and the paparazzi.

Now, fans I can handle, they're practically harmless; a picture here, an autograph there, no problem. The crazy fan girls are harder, because they're very persistent in trying to catch me, and I honestly don't want to imagine what they could do to me if they did, so I get away from them as quickly as I can **(A/N: for details see challenge 86).**

The paparazzi come a close second to the crazies, simply because of their weapon of choice: the camera. They're never satisfied with one simple picture. No, they've got to take thousands of pictures of me doing anything. I swear, haven't they heard of **_video_** cameras? It'll do a lot better than a thousand shots of me flying around town. Now, during the day isn't so bad, because all I hear are the clicks of cameras and I can see the photographers behind them. It's during the night that I can't stand them.

Now, as you probably already know, I'm half-ghost. As a half-ghost, certain features of mine are enhanced, like my eyes. They are perfect for night vision, and are therefore sensitive to extremely bright lights, especially if it's very suddenly. So, one night, as I'm finishing up a fight and trapping the ghost into the thermos, I hear rustling coming towards me. I look around me, and before I have time to either defend myself or fly away, I'm assaulted by flashing lights all around me.

**MY EYES! MY EYES ARE BURNING!** I cover my eyes and try desperately to tell them to stop, but they're not paying attention to what I'm saying and instead try to pry my hands away from my face.

They're everywhere! All around me! I can't see a thing, so I do the only thing I can think of and phase through the ground and stay there and move towards my house.

I can sense when I get there and phase up through the floor and stumble into something, or someone.

"Danny! Are you ok?" It was Jazz, apparently.

"Yeah, I think so. I just had to get away from all the cameras, they were blinding me!"

"Are you ok now? Can you see?"

It was then I noticed that my eyes were still shut. I actually got home with my eyes closed! Unbelievable. I open my eyes, and I panic: spots! All I see are spots of white and some smaller dots of black all over my line of vision. I'm very close to screaming my head off, before Jazz grabs my shoulders and makes me face her.

"Danny, calm down. The cameras' flash temporarily blinded you. It happens to all of us, but it only lasts for a few seconds. Your vision is a lot sharper though, since you can see clearly in the dark, so sudden flashes of bright lights hurt your sensitive eyes, so seeing the spots is lasting longer for you. Calm down, ok? You're a fast healer, this should wear off soon. In the meantime, try and keep your eyes closed. It'll help get rid of the spots and dots."

She sits me down on the couch and I keep my eyes closed. I can't believe this. I've taken hundreds of pictures and have sometimes had the spots in my eyes but never like this. I mean I can barely make anything out clearly because all the spots are in the way.

But, just like Jazz said, my eyes are healing themselves and the spots are going away. Finally, I can see things a little clearer now. *sigh* I can relax, but not before making a mental not: have a word with the paparazzi about trying to take my picture at night.


	13. Challenge 25 A Grand Adventure

Challenge #25-A Grand Adventure

Genre: General

Summary: "Average life, somewhat average future. I was so sure that was going to be my life. Then came that fateful day, a day I still wonder how I managed to survive, three times in fact, but I digress."

A/N: Post Phantom Planet; written while listening to "Find Yourself" by Brad Paisley. Danny's POV

* * *

I'm flying through town, out on patrol. Looking down, the people wave up at me, and I wave back. I love nights like this. It's so peaceful. It gives me time to soar freely through the sky and clear my head if I ever have some things on my mind.

I do a couple of loops in the sky, until I realize that I'm in the middle of town, my statue in front of city hall. I swoop down until I'm floating in front of, well, myself. I'm staring at my reflection, face to face, or is it skin to stone? I circle it slowly, taking in every detail. It's still kind of overwhelming, knowing that my image is carved in stone and standing all over the globe.

I remember it wasn't too long after the asteroid crisis that an artist came up to me, asking that I pose for him, as a tribute to me for saving the world. At first, I humbly declined, saying they didn't need to do that. But, after much insistence, I agreed. I remember he took his time at first, slowly trying to figure out a pose. Once that was out of the way, he moved so quickly, it seemed as if I had been standing there for only a few minutes. Little did I know that that 'tribute' would be used all over the world. That was partly the reason why I didn't go to the unveiling of the statue. I would have been blushing the whole time, unused to all the positive attention. I would've rather been with Sam anyway…

It's gotten pretty dark now. People have gone to bed already, and I'm still out here, sitting on top of the clock tower, just looking out into the distance, and thinking. It's amazing, just how far my life has come. You know, if someone had told me years ago, that one day I was going to become a superhero, protecting my town and saving the world, I would have seriously questioned their sanity, all while laughing my head off.

All my life, I've wanted one thing: to become an astronaut. That was my goal for the future. I was just a normal teenager, with strange parents, two best friends, and an overbearing older sister. I had good grades, and dealt with the social classes around me, not belonging to any group. All I wanted was an average life, with a somewhat average future. I was so sure that that was going to be my life.

Then came that fateful day, a day I still wonder how I managed to survive, three times in fact, but I digress.

I felt so much pain going through me, I was sure I was going to die. Of course, you would feel like that too if you had volts of electricity and ectoplasm coursing through your body. It slowly stopped as the portal roared into life, giving me a chance to get my bearings and numbly walk out of the portal, clinging to it, before collapsing to the ground.

From then on out, my life was never the same. Ghosts became another constant in my life, like school and chores were. I got off to a rocky start, but I got better, gradually.

Once the fighting became second nature to me did I start wondering: who am I? Really?

Am I really the same Danny Fenton that wanted nothing to do with my parents' obsession with ghosts and the paranormal/supernatural?

Am I still human, even if I'm half-ghost?

Is it even possible to be stuck in between life and death without some major repercussions later in life?

Was Penelope Spectra right in saying that I'm a freak? Not a ghost, but not a boy either?

I felt so lost, and really had no one to turn to for answers. There was no one who could understand what I was going through.

Thankfully, through time and experience, I've managed to answer my questions.

No, I'm not the same Danny Fenton, I've become someone else. I'm Danny Fenton-Phantom, the result of my own curiosity with my parents' obsession, and has slowly become my own.

Yes, I'm still alive, or half-alive, so I'm still technically human.

If Vlad is any kind of example, having ghost powers won't be much of a problem for me later in life.

No, Spectra was wrong. I'm not a freak.

I'm not the same person I was a few year ago. I've changed, for the better.

I'm not weak and puny Danny Fenton, the wallflower destined for an average life with an above average dream. I'm stronger now, and I'm not talking just physically. I've grown a lot these past few years with my powers. I suppose it's true with they say, "With great power comes great responsibility."

Sometimes you're so sure your life is just the way you picture it; that you're headed in that direction without a hitch. But, in reality, life isn't like that. There's twists and turns, and sometimes you'll get lost along the way; and sometimes it's for the better, 'cause then you'll find who you really are and what you're meant to become.

I'm not saying being lost is fun, because believe me, it isn't. But sometimes going through a lot of crud makes you stronger, makes you a better person in the end. I could've chosen not to walk into my parents' portal in the first place, and none of this would've ever happened. But I did, and I can't change that (I've learned you shouldn't mess with time, it'll only get you into trouble).

And speaking of trouble, I look down at the clock to see it's gotten really late. I get up and stretch before taking off for home. I may be the hero of the world, but I'm still a teenage boy, who should be getting home to bed. I do have school after all. As I fly by City Hall, I take another look at my statue, and I sigh and shake my head, smiling softly. My once average life has been turned into one grand adventure, and honestly, I wouldn't change it for the world, not one little bit.


	14. Challenge 73 Clueless

Challenge 75- Clueless

Genre: General/Romance

Summary: "I'm not as clueless as people think." Danny's POV

"Welcome home, Danny. How was school?" Mom asked.

_Hmm… Does being shoved into a locker by a jock, then blasted by a couple of ghosts, combined with hours of lectures by boring teachers count as a good day?_

"Fine, Mom. Same old, same old." I said as I walked up the stairs to my room.

I walked towards my bed, dropping my backpack to the floor, and plopping down on it, and just laid there for a while, relaxing from my long day. The only thing I'm grateful for is that I've got absolutely no homework tonight! Miraculously, I managed to finish everything at school with little interruption.

With nothing productive to do for school, I turned to my computer to entertain me for a while. I logged on and did typical teenage stuff: social networking and email checking. No one was on, and my email was clear of junk and unread messages.

Bored again, I noticed that I had a lot of files on my computer. Some I didn't even use anymore. So, I started looking through them.

_Let's see… pictures, games, documents, music…hey, there's something!_

I clicked on the music and I noticed…_this music is __old__! Like…__90's__ old. You know, when boy bands were actually __**popular?**_ Looking through the playlist titles, I started criticizing…

_Cheesy…tacky…EW! Why is this even here? _And then my eyes landed on an interesting sounding title…_hmm…_

I pressed play and listened…

_**You don't run with the crowd**_

_**You go your own way**_

_**You don't play after dark**_

_**You light up my day**_

_**Got your own kind of style**_

_**That sets you apart**_

_**Baby that's why you captured my heart**_

_*blink* that kinda sounds like Sam…_

_**I know sometimes you feel**_

_**Like you don't fit in**_

_**And this world doesn't know**_

_**What you have within**_

_**When I look at you**_

_**I see something rare**_

_**A rose that can grow anywhere**_

_**And there's no one I know that can compare**_

_*blink blink* Ok, this sounds __a lot__ like Sam…she may not look like it, but I know she feels like this sometimes…I know she likes being different, but sometimes that can make you feel really lonely…I should know, I am half-ghost after all…_

_**What makes you different makes you beautiful**_

_**What's there inside you**_

_**Shines through to me**_

_**In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need**_

_**(You're all I need oh girl)**_

_**What makes you different makes you beautiful to me **_

_Wow, this is like, all my feelings towards her rolled into a simple, if not slightly cheesy, package. It's so simple…_

_**You got something so real**_

_**You touched me so deep**_

_**See, material things don't matter to me**_

_**So come as you are, you got nothing to prove**_

_**You won me with all that you do**_

_**And I wanna take this chance to say to you**_

_And she didn't even have to __try__ to win me over; she did it a long time ago, just by being herself, unlike these stuck up girls who care more about outward appearances than what is inside._

_**What makes you different makes you beautiful**_

_**What's there inside you**_

_**Shines through to me**_

_**In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need**_

_**(You're all I need oh girl)**_

_**What makes you different**_

_**Makes you beautiful...**_

_**You don't know how you touched my life**_

_**Oh in so many ways I just can't describe**_

_**You taught me what love is supposed to be**_

_**It's all the little things that make you beautiful to me**_

_**So beautiful...**_

_She's been such an influence in my life, I can't think of a single moment she wasn't there with me, and I couldn't imagine the rest of my life without her…_

_**What makes you...**_

_**What makes you different makes you beautiful**_

_**What's there inside you**_

_**Shines through to me**_

_**In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need**_

_**(You're all I need oh girl)**_

_**What makes you different**_

_**Makes you beautiful...**_

_**Everything in you is beautiful**_

_**Love you give shines right to me**_

_**Everything in you is beautiful**_

_**Beautiful to me**_

_**To me...**_

I sat there completely stunned. Aside from the fact that a boy band sings this and how totally cheesy it is…it's all completely true and fits Sam and I to a T.

Now, I know what you're all thinking: OMG! "Clueless" Danny Fenton finally figured it out!

Wrong.

To tell you the truth, I've known for a long time now.

I'm not as clueless at people think I am. I'm pretty smart, but you can't really let my grades tell you that thanks to all these pesky ghosts keeping me from my schoolwork. But in a weird way, I also have to thank them. They've made me much more observant than I used to be, and they've made me think through things a little more thoroughly.

I've known Sam for a fair amount of years, and I've probably liked her since back then, but I didn't really think about it too much…until the first time someone called us 'lovebirds.' As a natural reaction, we both denied it, despite all the knowing looks everyone had on their faces. Then Ember came along and put that spell on me, making me "fall in love" with Sam. It's like someone put my emotions on overdrive towards her, making me say and do things that would normally make me die of embarrassment; and I couldn't stop, no matter how much I tried to resist. Thankfully, she never held that against me as blackmail material.

While I thank Sam for breaking the spell, I couldn't help but feel depressed, angry, and betrayed when she did. For a long time after that, I was very confused. I still liked her, but I was doubtful of myself. Did I really like her, or was it some lingering effects of the spell?

So, I did the only thing I could think of at the time: go for other girls, mainly Paulina, and Valerie after that. That turned out to be not only a disaster, but it was also an eye opener. I was finally able to see, really see, Sam's reactions when I was around other girls.

When I was going out with Paulina, before I figured out it was just Kitty overshadowing her, I saw her put that dent in the locker. Frankly, a few thoughts came into my mind: 1. Wow, she's strong; 2. that's kind of hot; 3. she's very angry; 4. she's scary, never get her angry when she's obviously stronger than I am in human form.

I knew, subconsciously, that she was jealous, not angry. But, it's Paulina, she's never liked her to begin with, so I took it as the typical 'Goth hates popular, snobby girl' thing.

Going out with Valerie gave me the same results. She kept adamantly saying dating her was a bad idea because while she liked me, well, half of me, she wanted to destroy the other half. I took that as basic 'I'm your friend and I'm trying to protect you and keep you alive from the evil ghost hunter.'

Of course, ghost powers provide me with beyond excellent hearing and sight. I could see she and Tucker were spying on me behind that bush. I should have been angry, but I wasn't. I couldn't care less at the time. Of course, Technus had something to do with that, so all my anger went off at him. After that, when we broke up, Sam was there for comfort, but I was too heartbroken to really care. My feelings for her had been at the back of my mind. So I did know, just was too distracted to think about or act on them.

In retrospect, I probably shouldn't have enjoyed Sam's jealousy. As Sam would say, "what goes around comes around." I got a taste of my own medicine when "Gregor" came into the picture. The way she was acting in front of him…so…_girly_…it just really ticked me off. I liked Sam _laughing_, not _giggling_ like some schoolgirl crushing after some hot guy. Now I knew how Sam felt when I dated Valerie. I was so suspicious of the guy, I really thought he was working with those idiot Guys in White…until they started shooting at him. But of course, one thing she did, or he did, that I didn't was _kiss._ That hurt more than any blast any ghost could have handed me.

It was then that I finally listened to the little voice in the back of my mind, telling me what my heart knew all along: I really do like Sam, as more than just a friend. Of course, I couldn't let her know that, especially after we apologized and agreed to be friends again. We needed time to heal and get things back to normal. But then, nothing's really normal for me anymore.

Take that incident with Undergrowth. How the heck was I supposed to know I had ice powers? I was freezing so bad I couldn't think straight. But, it gave me an opportunity to make a somewhat subtle move. Yeah, it was kind of cheesy, making that little ice crystal and excusing it as "I'm… just glad you're ok," but she didn't seem to mind, or care. That gave me a little more confidence to slowly let my feelings show, subtly of course. My plan now is to keep doing things like that until we reach a point where we can just say what we're feeling face to face, without any awkwardness or embarrassment. Until then, I'll just let people continue thinking I'm clueless.

Besides, it's kind of fun to be misleading.


	15. Challenge 69 Mixed Signals

Challenge 69-Mixed Signals

Characters: Danny Fenton/Phantom

Summary: Since becoming half-ghost, Danny now has different reactions to things than normal humans.

* * *

"AH-CHOO!" Danny sneezed for the third time in the last 30 seconds. He grabbed a tissue off from his nightstand and blew his nose again, adding it to the growing pile in his trashcan. He sniffed a little and rubbed his already red, irritated nose to get rid of the darn itch that was making him congested and sneezing all the time. And don't get him started on the random coughing fits he got every few minutes.

He'd been like this for the past few days, now reduced to staying in bed, nightstand covered with a tissue box, various cups of tea or water, cough syrup, and an almost empty bowl of chicken soup, courtesy of Jazz. She insisted she make the soup, lest their mother make it with anti-ghost ingredients thinking her son was being infected by a ghost.

That wouldn't do Danny any good, now would it?

Now, it's not unusual for anyone to get colds; it just happens. What is unusual, though, but not unheard of, is for people to get colds in the middle of summer, especially when no one he was around was sick to begin with.

He just couldn't understand it: the sun was out, there wasn't any rain, none of his friends were sick, or any of his enemies, for that matter.

So, how on Earth did he manage to catch a cold in the middle of the summer?

His thoughts were interrupted when Jazz walked in with a small machine in her arms.

"Hey, Danny, how are you feeling?" she asked. Danny shifted a bit in his bed before answering,

"About the same; what is that?" he pointed at the machine in his sister's arms. She looked at him and smiled slightly.

"This is a humidifier. It's supposed to add moisture into the air, and hopefully, help with the congestion you've got. It helped me last winter, so I thought I'd give it a try with you."

She set it next to his bed, plugged it in, and turned it on; the humming of the machine and slight swishing of the water its only indication that it was working.

Jazz stood up, taking the bowl of soup off the nightstand. "I'll come back later with more soup, ok?"

She left at her brother's nod of agreement, allowing him to come back to his thoughts.

He lay there, still pondering how he managed to get sick, when he felt the urge to sneeze. He quickly grabbed another tissue and sneezed into it, and again, and again, and again. When he finally felt that he was done, he blew his nose and added the tissue to the rest of the used tissues. He looked at how much was in the trashcan, and saw in the corner of his eye, the swishing of the water in the humidifier.

What Jazz had said a few minutes ago came back to the forefront of his thoughts:

'_It helped me last winter, so I thought I'd give it a try with you.' _

Last winter…he remembered what happened last winter, and it brought back some thoughts he'd had then as well.

* * *

Amity Park always had almost brutal winters, and you could almost sense it as soon as autumn rolled in. The bitter chill was enough for people to start bringing out their lightest winter clothes as soon as September started. Once December rolled in, all you could see were the tops of wool hats, different colored coats, scarves, and gloves rushing to get to their destinations quickly, if only to get out of the cold.

Everyone suffered with the coming of winter, all except one resident half-ghost.

Danny noticed that he didn't react much when autumn rolled in. The chill he normally would have hated came as if it were a spring breeze rather than the oncoming winter chill it was supposed to be.

In fact, he wouldn't have realized that it was cold had he not seen everyone wearing warmer clothing. So, in order to avoid any unwanted stares at how he wasn't affected by the chill, he took to wearing the lightest long sleeved shirts and jackets he could find. He pretended to be cold outside by shivering a bit and keeping his arms crossed tightly or keeping his hands in his pockets. In reality, wearing the jacket was a little stifling for him; but, thanks to some practice with his powers, he was able to make his clothes slightly intangible without making it visible to the public. So, when everyone was trying to keep warm within their clothes, he would be shifting his clothes ever so slightly and let the chill come through his clothes and cool him down.

At first he didn't really realize what he was doing, until he heard Sam and Tucker complaining about the cold and how he didn't look uncomfortable in the least.

It was then he realized that he was actually **craving** the cold, rather than try to get away from it like everybody else.

Actually it was Sam who sort of figured it out. She said that ghosts are naturally colder than an average human, and maybe his powers were giving him the benefit of not being affected by the drop in temperature.

Which was true; in fact, when they had first met Frostbite, only Sam and Tucker had to wear winter coats, while he was able to move freely without any problems with the subarctic temperature. Plus there was the fact that he could conjure up ice at his own will now. That could also be a part of it.

So, he let the matter drop and kept pretending to be bothered by the cold to avoid suspicion.

The other thing that bothered him that winter was that everyone around him managed to get either the cold or the flu. It started out with Sam, who eventually passed it on to Tucker, who accidentally passed it onto Jazz when they hung out once; then, it spread to the rest of the Fenton household. Danny was stuck as the family nurse, bringing everyone their medicine, soup, tissues, and extra blankets when needed to get rid of fevers. While he was annoyed a little at having to take care of everyone at the same time, he felt thankful that he hadn't caught it too; otherwise nothing would get done until everyone was better. Of course, he figured that if he hung around long enough, he'd catch something as soon as everyone was better.

Only, that wasn't the case.

The entire winter season, Danny didn't catch so much as a sniffle, while everyone around him came in and out of cold and flu season. He probably figured his powers had gotten stronger, and helped him avoid any illness he might have gotten being around sick people all season.

Of course, that wasn't the case either.

Spring had come, to everyone's relief, and it didn't bother Danny much at all; though, secretly, a part of him instinctively longed for the bitter chill of winter's winds.

But when summer rolled around, that's when Danny started to wonder if there was something wrong with him.

For starters, he felt as if the sun was blaring down on him, as if wanting to melt him down into nothing. He wondered if the sun was ever this hot before, he couldn't remember it being so hot before. Of course, this caused him to be so much moodier and easily irritated or annoyed; not that he noticed or made the connection to the heat.

Only in retrospect did he realize that during the winter, he had been in an almost euphoric mood. Nothing, no matter what happened to him, good or bad; he couldn't stay in a foul mood for more than a few minutes, before feeling the winter chill blow through him and bring his spirits back up to their happy mood.

Now in the summer, the exact opposite happened: nothing he did or said would bring him out of the foul mood he was in. All he wanted was for the heat to die down and for the cool breeze to come back and wrap around him, being the only one who wanted it to come back at all.

Here's where the weird part comes in. In the last couple of weeks, the weather had slowly started to rise, causing great discomfort for Danny. But, it was only a few days ago that the temperature rose to the highest Amity Park had ever seen. That had been the last straw for Danny. Once the sun peaked at the top of the sky, he felt so uncomfortable that he didn't notice the weird feeling in his throat.

The next day, the temperature stayed about the same, and the weird feeling became irritation and itching, which led to a slight cough. Again, he didn't really notice it thanks to his continuing resentment for the heat.

The day after that, the cough was accompanied by a severe runny nose. Danny swore, he felt like a leaking faucet that wouldn't stop, no matter how much he tried. It was then that his mother dragged him upstairs and forced him on bed rest until he got better.

* * *

And that's where we find the young half-ghost now, miserable and confined to his bed, while everyone else was enjoying summer; including his best friends. Sam and Tucker called every day, but it was better if they were hanging out together, and he wasn't sick.

'_Actually'_, he thought, _'they haven't called today…oh well, they'll call eventually.'_

And with that thought, he lay back down and got comfortable with a nice TV show to watch...

He woke up some time later to a loud noise, he wasn't sure; he was so out of it. He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep, until he looked out the window and saw that it was nightfall already. He heard the noise again, closer this time, and looked around to find the source. His eyes landed on his phone. That's what it was, his phone was ringing! Quickly, he grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey dude."

"Danny, how're you feeling?" Tucker and Sam; they didn't forget him after all, he thought in his daze…

"Hey guys, I could be better…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"It's ok; you'll be back on your feet in no time, as long as you stay in bed. After all, it worked for the rest of us." Sam said.

"Yeah, but it's still weird to me how you managed to get sick in the middle of summer." Tucker said.

"I've been thinking that too, mostly because none of us were sick, so how did you get sick?" Sam said.

"I think I might have a theory." Danny said, his eyes half-lidded as he felt like going back to sleep, but not wanting to cut his friends' time with him short.

"What?" They both asked.

"Well, ghosts are naturally colder than humans; and I wasn't bothered in the least during the winter. That, and the fact that I didn't get sick then while all of you did even though I was around you guys the longest; I figured out that this season really bothers me, like winter bothers you guys. You're used to the heat, because you're naturally warm. I'm not naturally warm anymore. My temperature is lower now and can tolerate colder temperatures, not to mention that I can make a block of ice if I really wanted it, so I guess my body had to adapt to that, so now my reactions to the seasons are different now. So, instead of getting colds in the winter like you guys, I'll be getting them in the summer."

"So, the heat bothers you, but the cold is perfect for you?" Sam asked, shortening his theory.

"Pretty much." He said. Then they heard Tucker laugh a little.

"What's so funny, Tucker?" they asked him.

"Dude, only **you** would end up getting your wires crossed."

"Huh?"

"Think about it like a machine: you were wired to respond specifically to certain temperatures. You were programmed to maintain a specific body temperature. If you felt anything below your average, your brain was programmed to send signals to make you shiver and bring that temperature back up. If it was warmer than your norm, then those signals would make you sweat and find something to cool you back down. Now that you're half-ghost and have that ice power, your signals are all mixed up and you've essentially been reprogrammed to do the opposite of what you were originally were programmed to respond to."

Sam rolled her eyes "Tucker, that's essentially what he just said, you just turned it into techno babble."

"I know, but that means I was paying attention and I understood what he said."

Danny rolled his eyes as he listened to his friends bicker a little before interrupting.

"Well, as long as we all understand my theory in our own way, I think I'm gonna cut this conversation short. I'm still sick, you know, and on the verge of going back to sleep. I don't wanna be quarantined any more than I need to be."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Danny set the phone to the side and got comfortable again. Before he drifted off again, he reflected on his theory, and how Tucker re-worded it, and it was true…

After all he's been through, only **he** would end up getting his wires crossed…

* * *

Ah, my first update of the year...after being on hiatus for months...sorry guys, school has taken over my life, not to mention my weekends are shot thanks to work. But oh well, such is life. I wrote this yesterday while dealing with a cold myself, not fun... -_- but, hopefully this will give me more inspiration to keep updating my stories. Hope you enjoyed it!


	16. Challenge 8 Guardian Angel

Challenge 8- Guardian Angel

Summary: Apparently Death has a favorite.

* * *

She still doesn't understand how this happened.

She's been doing this job for millennia and while, sure, there have been a number of interesting people she's seen throughout the ages, never has the interest been this strong in just one individual; never enough to interfere with his death.

She was the master of all souls and knew when, where, and how each one would meet their end in the world of the living and join her in her domain where she rules. She was Death, and she took her job very seriously. She knows not to interfere in the lives of the living for her own purposes, but sometimes the temptation presents itself when she sees an individual with some potential. But, she ignores the temptation and leaves them alone to their own devices. She has no right to meddle in their lives yet; she has no claim on them as long as they breathe and their hearts beat. There is nothing she can do for them; only when they are dead or dying, can she do as she pleases.

So when she came to claim a child that was on the verge of dying…

She briefly wondered whether these last few centuries have made her soft.

The boy was young, barely into adolescence, and she recalled that he was interesting. He had come from a family of intelligent people, and they were involved in an interesting profession, far from the common occupations of the rest of the town. It was because of this profession that their only son was on the verge of death.

He seemed vaguely interested in what his parents did, mainly out of embarrassment of how eccentric they were amongst his peers. His curiosity led him to their latest invention: a machine that could bridge the world of the living with the world of the dead. His imagination ran wild with the possibilities of what could be on the other side, and accidentally, turned it on.

And that was the end of the young man… or so it was supposed to be.

The boy was screaming; writhing in pain as electricity and ectoplasm ran throughout his body, literally changing his genetic structure to that of one of her charges. She could hear his breathing lessening, his heartbeat slowing to almost nothing, the screaming subsiding as his body turned numb from the pain. A part of her felt sympathetic for the boy, and was about to put him out of his misery… until she sensed something change in this boy.

She had observed this boy a few times prior to this meeting, and, like others she had met, gained an interest in him. His dreams, ambitions, intelligence, and overall personality intrigued her. She mused once, that had he been given the proper tools, he could've achieved far more than his imagination had ever pictured. He had the potential to become a great person, but she couldn't understand how she could sense that off this particular boy. His background was interesting, but surely not enough to rise above the rest of the people she had seen through time.

But now, now she sensed a sudden strong sense of will. The potential she had sensed doubled and she realized:** this** is the means as to how he can become a great person. By changing him, he can change the world. The only thing to decide now is: to let him die, or to go against her own rules and let him live.

Unfortunately, the decision was made for her, as the boy managed to step out of the machine of his own will, not knowing that his genetic structure had been changed to make him her charge, if only partially. Now she was stuck. She could do with the dead as she pleased, but what do you do with a boy who is only half-dead? She only has claim to the dead, and she cannot interfere with the living…

Confused, she decided to leave him with the living for now, and keep watch over him until she believed she could take him home.

**2 years later…**

Who would have thought leaving her little hybrid with the living would help her so much with her strays?

She had had the trouble of keeping some of the spirits at home where they belonged and they managed to escape to the world of the living, where they would cause much mischief and mayhem. It would have been troublesome for her to leave and search for every one of them, until she noticed them being tossed back home through the man-made portal. She came close to one of the strays and demanded who had brought him home. Frightened at his mistress, he said he was captured by a ghost child who can change into a human at will.

After punishing him for running away, she decided to pay a visit to her little hybrid.

* * *

It was nighttime when she arrived, forming herself out of the shadows. She walked over to the bed, and, feeling a little daring, sat on the edge of it. He was in a dead sleep (no pun intended); no doubt completely exhausted after fighting her strays as well as trying to keep up with his normal life. She brushes some of his raven hair behind his ear.

_'Poor boy_,' she thought as she caressed his cheek and played with his hair. And yet, she can still sense that potential within him, growing as he does. His will and determination is strong, and selfless, like a true hero.

Only then does she realize that she's taken a liking to this boy. He has become a protector to his people, and in a way, a servant to her, by punishing and taking her strays back home. He has had many close calls that almost finished killing him, making him her complete charge. She had been completely aware of that, and yet still meddled so that he could live, so to speak, to fight another day. Not to mention that he's easy on the eyes…

Now she **seriously** questions whether she's gone soft.

She, Death herself, has taken a favorite. Her pretty little hybrid has become more than just her charge, now she has a petty little crush on her oblivious servant.

She sighs; oh well, what's the harm? He's cute, noble, and he's helping to keep her strays in line. This boy has the potential to be something great. If it means being this boy's guardian angel, then so be it. Sooner or later, he'll become hers completely. Until then, she can pop in every now and again to see him, whether he knows it or not.

With that thought in mind, she caresses his cheek once more as she fades into the shadows, unaware of how the boy had shifted into her touch during her musings, and whimpered when she disappeared.

* * *

Wow, two updates back to back? So unlike me :P but I had this saved in my computer and thought to look over it. Wrote it a few months ago, probably with the intention of adding onto the idea. But, I read it, and figured it was good as it was, with a few tweaks to the idea. Hope you guys feel the same about it. :) Let me know!


	17. Challenge 18 Ghost

Challenge 18- Ghost

Genre: Slight AU Romance

Characters: Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom /Pitch Pearl AU

A/N: Forgive me, this is my first attempt at Pitch Pearl, hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Danny Fenton was a very skeptical person. He based his belief on things he could see and control. Things like fate and luck were things he scoffed at, and don't get him started on things of the paranormal sort, especially ghosts. The fact that he had seen none of the above naturally meant he did not believe, despite his parents' profession as ghost hunters.

Despite his obvious disinterest in the subject, his parents continuously dragged him downstairs to show or lecture him about some new invention or study they found. Which is what brings him to his present situation: standing in front of a giant holed out part of their basement, filled with wires and circuitry inside. His parents called it a ghost portal, something that would bridge our world with the Ghost Zone, the world where ghosts resided, in theory.

So here he is, standing with his parents, waiting for the final touches to the portal to be done so they could activate it. Despite his lack of interest, he was secretly hoping it would work. He may not believe in ghosts, but he did love seeing his parents happy, so he hoped that this would work for them. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see his father holding up the two wires to turn the portal on, his mother anxiously waiting beside him.

The wires come together…slowly….slowly….

3…2…1….contact!

They turn eagerly towards the portal as they hear it whirl….

ZAP!

…..silence….

Nothing happens.

Danny turns towards his parents and actually winces at the mix of shock and disappointment on their faces. He nearly gets whiplash when they rush over to see what went wrong. He stands there a good 10 minutes watching them work, until they check every calculation, every wire, every control, and…nothing. There's absolutely no reason that it should have failed, and yet it did. His parents actually forget that he's there as they slump over in disappointment and head upstairs.

Feeling sorry for his parents, Danny decides to take a look around. He steps forward towards the giant gaping hole in the wall, and he thinks he sees the problem. And what an obvious problem it is: his parents forgot to turn the stupid thing on from the control panel! Smacking his forehead, he presses the ON button.

And what a sight! A brilliant flash of green light takes over the gaping hole, so bright that Danny had to cover his eyes and back away. Once the spots in front of his eyes go away, he gapes in amazement. The portal is huge! It's a bright green energy swirling around, almost like some kind of crazy sideways pool. Danny walks forward, not noticing the mass of wires in front of him, entranced by the green light. Like a moth to flame, he approaches the swirling mass of energy, a hand sticking out in front of him getting closer and closer, almost touching the entrance to the portal. Just as Danny was about to touch the portal, the carelessly placed wires got tangled in his feet, causing him to trip….into the portal…

* * *

He was falling.

Danny was frantic. Arms and legs flailing, all the while screaming and watching as the ground got closer and closer until…WHAM!

He landed on some kind of….floating island? Where was he? He stood up and looked around.

EVERYTHING WAS GREEN! There were things floating around… purple doors, islands, swirls of the same green energy around everywhere. There were blobs of green floating by, and stopped in front of him. Danny froze in disbelief: were these ghosts?! They're real?

Any other questions running through his mind were silenced when the ghosts started approaching him, and they didn't look friendly at all. He backed up and started running, but the ghosts were faster.

They grabbed him and started pulling at his arms and legs, pulling him in one direction then another, as if toying with him. The poor boy didn't know what else to do, but struggle and scream in fear and anger.

"Hey! Let me go! Do you hear me?! LET ME GO!"

The next thing he knew, he heard a blast of something coming towards him, and he closed his eyes…only to feel his arms and legs being released… and him falling to the ground…again.

When he landed, he opened his eyes and saw the ghosts that had grabbed him facing off against someone who had their back turned to him. From what he could see, it wasn't like the green blobs floating high up in the air. It looked human shaped and sized. It was wearing some kind of suit, mostly black and some white at the extremities. It floated in front of him, arms at its side, and its hands were glowing with a green energy, looking very threatening.

It seemed to work, for the ghosts backed off and flew away, leaving his savior to float back down to the ground with him. Danny stood up and hesitantly stayed in place, in case this…being…wasn't all that friendly.

He needn't have worried. The human shaped being turned around, and Danny got a better look at him...a much better look at him.

If he didn't know better, this guy could be his twin. He stood at about two inches taller than him, tan skin, a little more built than he was, white hair in the same style he had his, and glowing green eyes.

The white haired boy didn't look as surprised as he did, but he did spend a little time getting a good look at him, which made him feel a little awkward, especially when the white haired boy gave a slight smirk and started walking closer to him.

Danny stood his ground as the other boy got closer to him and held out his hand in greeting.

"Hello, my name is Danny Phantom."

Apprehensively, he took it and introduced himself.

"Uh…hi, I'm Danny Fenton. Thanks for saving me back there."

Here, the white haired boy smiled and kept his grip on Danny's hand, as well as place a hand on his cheek.

"You're welcome. Now, how did you get here?"

"I, uh, fell, from my parents' portal back there." Danny said, a little uncomfortable with the closeness.

"Um, how did _you_ get here?"

Phantom looked a little amused, "I live here." He said with a small chuckle.

Danny looked confused "Live here? Why would you live here?"

Phantom laughed a little louder, "Well, this _is _the _Ghost Zone_, where else would I live?"

The wheels in Danny's head started turning again, and he looked at Phantom, shocked, "Wait, you're a _ghost_?"

"Bingo, little human." Phantom smiled.

"But, you don't even look like a ghost!" Danny said.

"Trust me, little human, not all ghosts look the same. Now, let's get you back home, shall we?"

And with that, Danny was being carried bridal style in Phantom's arms as he flew, yes flew, to the newly created portal.

As they flew back through to the lab, Phantom put Danny down, but didn't let go of him yet. He took a quick look around the lab, and whistled in amazement.

"Wow, so this is what the human world looks like, very impressive. Of course, I should have already known it was amazing by looking at you." He said with a wink towards the human boy.

Whether it was out of embarrassment or anger, he didn't know, but Danny wound up blushing anyway.

Before he could say anything though, Phantom interrupted by letting go of Danny and floating a little in front of him. But not before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Well, I'd better be off, but I'm sure we'll see each other again, little human." And with that, he gave a little smirk and flew back into the portal.

With a definite blush going on, Danny's mind was going over a few things: ghosts were definitely real, it was a very strange coincidence that there was a ghost that looked just like him, he was lucky that he survived his first trip to the Ghost Zone, and fate led him to a very…interesting ghost.

And Danny agreed, they'll see each other again soon…

He touched his lips, still cold from Phantom's touch.

…very soon.


	18. Challenge 62 Only Human

Challenge 62- Only Human

Genre: Romance

Characters: Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom slight AU Pitch Pearl

A/N: This is my first(I think) attempt at a story without any dialogue. I don't own Danny Phantom or the song "Strangers Like Me" by Phil Collins.

This is a continuation of my other story (Challenge 18-Ghost)

* * *

"The human consciousness is really homogeneous. There is no complete forgetting, even in death." – David Herbert Lawrence

* * *

Danny always felt different than the other ghosts here in the Ghost Zone. For one, he looked more human than any of them. He still had a human's skin color, while everyone else had a green, blue, or white/gray color to them. His eyes were human-like, except for them being an electric green. His features were still human: he didn't have pointy ears, fangs, claws, his hair wasn't a mass of fire on his head and was a normal hairstyle, and he was still in a human shape, with the exception of being able to stretch and split his body in various ways.

And, he didn't act as malicious as the others did. Oh, sure, he acted like a ghost when in confrontation, but he was merciful a lot of the time. His behavior and mannerisms before, during, and after the fight were closer to that of a human than a ghost. He used his head in collaboration with his instincts, contrary to some of the boneheads he's faced against who charge into a fight fists swinging with no battle strategy whatsoever.

He wondered if it had anything to do with their obsessions and/or deaths. Take Ember for instance: she was a musician, so naturally her appearance was that of a punk rocker. Her powers were music or sound related, with the possible exception of her flaming hair. But, he wondered if that had anything to do with her fiery spirit, or how she became a ghost in the first place. Of course, he wouldn't dare ask her how that happened.

Maybe that was the case: he didn't have an obsession, or at least not one so prominent like the others'. And, honestly, for the life (or after-life, in this case) of him, he can't remember how he died, or if he died at all and was instead created here in the Ghost Zone like some of the residents here.

Of course, all these thoughts came flooding back to the forefront of his mind the moment he laid eyes on his human double, Danny Fenton.

He was one interesting human, to say the least. His family was a little…eccentric, but he was a bright, if not shy, boy, with big dreams of traveling to space one day as an astronaut. He wasn't popular, but he had two true friends who stood by his side during every struggle he came across. Despite his daily bullying, courtesy of the popular jocks, he still maintained a positive attitude. All in all, he seemed like a typical teenager, living a somewhat average life.

…Until he fell through his parents' portal, and landed in Phantom's home.

After that, nothing was normal for either boy, and later on, they wondered if that was a good thing.

After their initial meeting, Phantom made it a regular habit to visit his interesting little human. At first, Fenton thought it was beyond weird and tried to deny his first visit to the Ghost Zone as an after effect of the portal turning on, causing strange hallucinations. (Of course, the uncomfortable advances on Phantom's part on that first meeting had nothing to do with it…). But, gradually as the visits became more frequent, Fenton began to warm up to Phantom and welcomed him as a friend.

_Whatever you do _

_I'll do it too_

_Show me everything and tell me how_

_It all means something and yet nothing to me_

Eventually, they warmed up to each other enough for them to be comfortable to talk about almost any topic that crossed their minds. Fenton asked about the ghosts and the Ghost Zone in general, and Phantom happily answered his questions, which mostly contradicted anything his parents had initially taught him, thankfully. In turn, Phantom asked about humans, which Fenton happily answered as best as he could, unaware of his double's unusual situation.

_Oh I can see there's so much to learn _

_It's all so close and yet so far_

_I see myself as people see me_

_Oh I just know there's something bigger out there_

_I wanna know_

_Can you show me?_

_I wanna know about these strangers like me_

_Tell me more _

_Please show me _

_Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

Of course, words didn't help to completely satisfy his curiosity, so he decided to see for himself. For the first few nights, once Fenton fell asleep, Phantom would fly around town, observing the human world and its intricacies. And what a beautiful world it is! The flora and fauna in the human world were so beautiful, and the night sky was breathtaking. There was such an amazing blend of colors, not like the constant green of his home.

But, despite the beauty of the human world, he felt like there was something missing, and so he would get bored and head back to the portal, only to stop every time at Fenton's room. He couldn't help himself; his double was just so intriguing. Those icy blue eyes, so bright and vibrant, like his, yet so very human; his jet black hair, styled like his; his stature, a little shorter than him and a bit thinner than him, but not weak in the slightest. By the time he knew it, the sun was rising, and Phantom would flee as Fenton began to stir. Once home, Phantom would realize that he actually spent an entire night by Fenton, watching the boy sleep. And, for some reason beyond him, he didn't care…and would continue to do it almost every night.

_Every gesture_

_Every move that you make _

_Makes me feel like never before_

_Why do I have, this growing need to be beside you?_

_Oh these emotions I never knew _

_Of some other world far beyond this place_

_Beyond the trees _

_Above the clouds_

_Oh I see before me a new horizon_

_I wanna know_

_Can you show me?_

_I wanna know about these strangers like me_

_Tell me more_

_Please show me_

_Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

Eventually, Fenton caught on to what his double was doing, and called him out on it. That was the beginning of a very long heart-to-heart chat between the two boys. Phantom explained in more detail how different he was from the other ghosts, how intrigued he was of humans because of it, and how bothered he was by the unanswered questions he had. It was then that Fenton realized just how human his double could be, and yet still retain some behavior and mannerisms of a ghost. He certainly was a mystery, and he felt bad for his friend. He tried to think of an answer for him, but came up empty.

Instead, he decided to try and take his mind off it. He figured that if Phantom had been observing his world, he should be able to do the same. So, he asked if he could visit the Ghost Zone, properly this time. Phantom grinned, and eagerly scooped up his double and flew down to the portal, much to the embarrassment of the little human.

Once through, Fenton got a better view of Phantom's world. It was amazing! The world seemed to be never-ending, green energy flowing all over the place. Islands and doors floating around, entrances to other ghosts' lairs, it was so crazy! To anyone else, they would be scared of being in such a strange and unusual world, but not Danny. He was just as intrigued by this world as Phantom was of his.

Oblivious to the human, his companion was busy observing him, wondering what was it about this boy that made him so different from all the other humans he'd seen so far and heard about from the other ghosts. The last time he was here, the poor boy was the unfortunate victim of some low-level ghosts wanting to play with him. If he had not been flying by at the time, he never would have met this boy, and have been properly introduced to the human world.

Unbeknownst to both boys, Phantom had unconsciously floated closer and closer to the human, until Fenton sensed something a little too close for comfort. When he turned around, he was met with a soft, yet cool pressure on his lips. Pulling back a little, he could see the intensity in Phantom's green eyes. It was similar to their first encounter when he was first kissed, but, less playful, and…more passionate, more serious. And this time, he was sure he was blushing out of embarrassment. But, despite that, he didn't back away and allowed his ghostly double another chance as their lips came together once again.

Phantom was astounded. He didn't think he could be so lucky as to be able to kiss his human again. The first time, he was being coy and playing around with the vulnerable human, but at the same time, he was enjoying it on a more serious level. He didn't think Fenton would allow a second, let alone a third kiss. He must be doing something right, since the boy didn't back away. He can't remember ever doing this with anyone before, yet, by some strange instinct, he knew exactly what to do, as if he had done this a hundred times before.

In his mind he came to this conclusion: he may not know why he was so different than the other ghosts, but he didn't care, because it was this difference that brought him to the human beside him; and perhaps he had been human at one point, if this situation said anything about it. Perhaps that was the key to his differences; maybe human nature can transcend into the after-life and cannot be easily forgotten. And for once in his after-life, he was glad for it.

_Come with me now to see my world_

_Where there's beauty beyond your dreams_

_Can you feel the things I feel _

_Right now, with you_

_Take my hand _

_There's a world I need to know _

_I wanna know_

_Can you show me?_

_I wanna know about these strangers like me_

_Tell me more_

_Please show me_

_Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

_I wanna know…_


	19. Challenge 17 Weapons

Challenge 17- Weapons

Characters: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Frostbite, Ming Warrior

Summary: He felt something out of place with that sword, and he was going to find out what it is.

Post- Infinite Realms

* * *

He was cleaning out his closet when he stumbled upon it.

There, in the back corner, the metal giving off a glare with the incoming sunlight from his window, almost demanding that it be grabbed.

Danny shoved a few things off to the side and picked it up.

Without the adrenaline rushing through his veins and excitement of a fight, he could finally take a good look at the thing. It was longer than his arm, the blade a nice almost polished silver, with a slight weight to it but still manageable. The handle was pretty comfortable, with a green wrapping to match his eyes and the craftsmanship was pretty good considering when and where it came from.

He hadn't intended to take it with him, but the rush of the fight made him forget to leave it behind. Once the excitement of everything died down, that he realized that he actually held onto his weapon from his trip to the Ming dynasty. At first, he wanted to go back into the Ghost Zone to return it, but something stopped him.

He couldn't understand what it was, but there was something about the sword that made him want to keep it. There was a nagging in the back of his mind that drew him to the weapon…that it had a deeper connection with him than just the initial time he used it to fight.

He shoved the rest of the clutter back into the closet, before phasing down to the lab. Once the coast was clear, he solidified and held out the sword in front of him. Now that he had space to work, he began by simply moving the sword in different directions. In hindsight, he wondered how he managed to face off with Vlad in the first place. Sure, he could fight, but he'd never held a sword before in his life. So, how did he manage to swing that sword and block every blow Vlad threw at him?

Unconsciously, he began moving slowly along with the movements of the sword, like the beginnings of a well-practiced routine. He moved the sword from one side to another, hands evenly placed on the handle, arms strong and not too stiff. As he spun around, the sword moved above him and swung down in a perfect strike. Gradually, the routine got faster, the swings harder, swifter, stronger, and more confident. Danny started twirling the sword with one hand before swinging down and swapping hands to repeat the action.

Eventually, the routine came to a close, and Danny ending up with the sword tucked by his side, as if a sheath laid waiting around his waist, and bowing to an imaginary figure in front of him.

When he straightened up, he came back to reality:_ what on Earth had he just done?_ Keeping the sword at his side, he flew up to the Ops Center. He pulled up the camera feed of the lab and replayed what he had just done. Watching the video, he still couldn't wrap his head around what just happened. The movements he was doing was something a trained martial artist could do, once they studied a specific weapon. No amount of movie watching could imitate that kind of control.

He glanced down at the sword leaning against the console and wondered if it was the sword that was doing this, or was it him? He decided to find out.

After taking the footage of his routine out of the system, he flew back down to the lab and into the portal. He flew for quite some time before he recognized the frozen tundra of his frosty friend.

* * *

Once he landed, the leader of the Far Frozen was there to greet him, enthusiastically.

"Greetings, Great One, to what do we owe this visit?" the giant smiled widely. Danny fidgeted for a minute trying to find the right words to explain.

"I was wondering what happens when you take something out of another realm?" he tilted his head a little in curiosity.

"I don't understand, what do you mean?"

Danny pulled the sword out from behind him.

"When we had the Infi-map, and Vlad stole it, we traveled to different realms, different time periods to stop him. One of those realms was the Ming Dynasty. As a battle tactic, I disguised myself as a samurai and fought with a sword, this sword. When Vlad escaped to another realm, I forgot to leave the sword behind. It's been in my closet for the longest time. I was wondering if taking something out of a realm had any consequence to the realm or the person holding the item?"

Frostbite looked on, thinking quietly to himself.

"What brought this on all of a sudden, Great One?"

"Well…I was messing around with the sword and I noticed something strange when I was holding it."

He took out the video of the security footage and Frostbite led him to the inside of the Far Frozen to a computer console, where they replayed the video. Frostbite watched in awe at the young boy practicing with the sword.

"Amazing, Great One, you never mentioned you were good with weaponry!" he looked on proudly, while Danny looked confused and sheepish.

"Um, that's the thing Frostbite…aside from fighting briefly with Vlad; I've never actually used a sword before in my life. What you saw right there was the first time I held that sword since that battle. And I've never done a routine like that before either. That's why I was asking whether taking something out of a realm has an effect on the person who took it."

Frostbite grabbed a hold of the sword, and studied it thoroughly. After a while, he gave it back to Danny.

"I am not sure what to tell you, Danny Phantom. As far as I can tell, the sword doesn't possess any strange power or energy that I can sense. It seems as if it's an ordinary sword, although impressively made for its day and age. If you want a better answer, I would suggest going back to that realm and asking the locals there."

From there, Danny borrowed the Infi-map and traveled to the Ming Dynasty realm.

* * *

When he stepped in, he was very hesitant about any sudden attacks from the locals. But, to his shock and delight, it was the exact opposite. He landed more or less in the same spot where his battle took place. The Ming monks were outside in the courtyard, meditating. He came up slowly, sword held loosely at his side, looking for the leader of these monks. He found him towards the front of the group…or was it the back? He wasn't sure, but walked up to him anyway. Without a word spoken, the head monk stood up and bowed in respect to him.

Danny, a little shocked, managed to bow back in respect. When they straightened up, the monk gestured for Danny to follow him.

They walked for a long time, until they were a great distance away from the other monks. Only then did the monk speak.

"Welcome back, young warrior. We have been expecting you."

Danny stared, confused. "Y-you have?" He looked down subtly at his side. "D-does it have to do with this?" He held up the sword for the monk to see.

He smiled sagely, "Yes. You come here seeking answers, correct?"

Danny nodded his head.

"You came here last time and helped us defeat a powerful enemy, and you used our techniques to gain an advantage."

Danny nodded again.

"And you've never used our techniques before or since, correct?"

Another nod.

"Yet, you still carry the sword." The monk smiled knowingly.

"Yes, I had forgotten to leave it behind, and I wound up forgetting that I had it. But, I came across it again, and something…drew me to it, to grab it and use it. I used it today for the first time since I was here, and somehow, someway I was able to use that sword like…like-"

"Like a master swordsman would have?" the monk finished for him. Danny nodded.

"Is there something about this sword? Was it a bad thing for me to have taken it from here?"

The monk looked at the young phantom. He studied him intensely, much to Danny's discomfort. Before he could say anything, the monk gestured for him to follow.

Danny followed him to what looked like a shrine. They walked inside and the monk began to speak.

"Tell me, young warrior, what do you sense in that sword?"

It took Danny a while to put his thoughts into words.

"Well…I can't really describe it well, but it's like it…called to me. I could feel the urge to pick it up and swing it around. It's almost like…it's a part of me, like I've used it more than just the two times I picked it up."

The monk smiled knowingly. He nodded his head at him.

"You are correct. There is something special about that sword."

"Really? What is it? If it's important then I'll give it back, I promise!" Danny looked so flustered he missed the slight chuckle coming from the monk.

"It is special, because the sword is yours."

At that Danny was confused.

"Mine? I don't understand."

The monk simply smiled and turned Danny around to the back wall of the shrine.

Danny gaped at what he saw.

There was a gigantic mural of…him…sort of. He was dressed in the exact same samurai suit he had worn the last time he was here, holding the same sword. But what made this different from the battle scene he had endured was the enemy, he was fighting.

Rather than facing against Vlad, he was faced with multiple enemies. There were some that looked like assassins, other ninja, and even some kind of dragon-looking thing.

Beyond confused, Danny turned back to the monk to ask what the deal was with the mural, when he beat him to the punch.

"There is a legend amongst our people of an amazing warrior who battled for those who could not defend themselves. He wore all black, with white trim, and his face was always half-covered. Under his hat, you could see the whitest of hair, and the greenest of eyes; an unusual color for the people of this region. He was very strong, able to defeat multiple enemies that plagued his village. He was also very noble, never asking for anything in return. His skills were unquestionable. He could strike an enemy down faster than you could blink. It was rumored that he could blend into the shadows and vanish like a phantom in the night."

Danny looked at him in amazement, and asked, "Wait, you think this warrior is me? How? I mean, yes, we look the same, but this looks like it was painted a very long time ago, and I'm not that old, despite my white hair." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

The monk smiled.

"Yes, it is true that this was made thousands of years ago; and I believe this is your past life."

"Past life?"

"Yes, the proof is in your hands."

Danny looked down at the sword.

"When you came here the last time, where did you appear?"

Danny closed his eyes and tried to remember where the portal had appeared. He opened them in shock as he took a quick look around and realized where he was.

"That's correct; you entered through this shrine, and in front of our display of the phantom warrior's clothes and sword. Tell me though, what made you put on the uniform and grab the sword?"

"I was looking for a way to throw my enemy off guard by not appearing as myself, and the display seemed to be the perfect way to do it. I phased into the uniform, and grabbed the sword once I heard the commotion outside."

The monk nodded sagely. "I see…many thanks again for the assistance."

"No problem, but what does the sword have to do with me having a past life?"

"Ah, yes. Well, according to legend, the phantom warrior possessed a very special sword. It was rumored to have been endowed with magic, which helped him defeat many enemies. One day, he disappeared, never to return. He left behind his wisdom, his teachings, and most important, his sword. It is said that he had a spell put on the sword, for no one could lift the sword, let alone use it. It is believed that only the phantom warrior would be able to wield his sword once more when trouble arose.

You are the only one who has been able to wield that sword in the thousands of years that we have guarded it since his departure."

Danny looked at him in shock and slight disbelief.

"The uniform fit you perfectly, your attitude flawless, your skills outstanding, your swordsmanship perfect. The sword resonates with you. You feel connected to it because it was always yours to begin with. The skills you possess are dormant after a lifetime of nonuse. Once you came in contact with your sword once more, those skills began to resurface, and explains the way you were able to fight the way you did despite you not having used a sword before in this lifetime."

Danny almost fainted from the shock. He couldn't wrap his brain around it. Him? A warrior in a past life?

The monk saw the swaying belief in his eyes and decided quickly.

Before Danny knew it, the monk was charging at him with a sword of his own. He raised his sword, blocked his strike, and jumped back in a defensive position, sword held tightly in front of him….except his opponent wasn't in front of him.

As if on instinct, he twisted his body around and blocked the next attack, knocking the monk back a few feet, and allowing Danny to stand in a more offensive pose. He was expecting another attack, when the monk dropped his sword and smiled at Danny.

Danny, in his rush to defend himself, suddenly realized the posture he was standing in, and straightened out, lowering the sword, looking at it as if it would answer the questions he had running through his head.

"You see? That sword is rightfully yours. You treat it as an extension of yourself. You wield it flawlessly, and your skills are as legendary as the stories told through the generations."

Danny looked down at the sword, studying it intensely, concentrating, and he could finally sense it. He could feel the ancient, yet powerful energy coming from the blade, an almost resonating sound filling his mind as he sees flashes of battles, battles he knows he's never been in before. His mind is reeling with the new knowledge as he lifts his head to stare at the monk.

The monk looks at Danny and sees a change in him. His demeanor has changed: his posture a bit more regal, his eyes a little wiser, and his expression more accepting at the truth.

He walks forward to the young phantom and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Now you know the truth. This sword belongs with you. It will always be yours in every lifetime. Use its abilities and your own to protect the people as you once did thousands of years ago."

Danny looked up to him, a smile upon his face, and bowed deeply to him in gratitude.

"Thank you very much for telling me about all this, and I promise to protect the people as best I can."

The monk bowed in return, "That is all we can ask, young warrior. And if you ever need assistance, feel free to come back and ask. Perhaps even for a little sparring session sometime?" he asked curiously.

Danny laughed, "Perhaps, I mean it's been a few thousand years since I've wielded a sword. I'm guessing I'm a little rusty, despite what you've said. I'd love to come and practice if I could?"

"Anytime, young one. It would be an honor amongst my people."

"The honor is mine. Now, I should get going…I need to return something to a friend and get back home before people start worrying about where I am."

"Of course. Goodbye, young phantom, we'll meet again."

"Goodbye, and thanks for everything."

With that, Danny lifts off the ground and opens up the map, asking to send him back to the Far Frozen.

As he was dragged back to the frozen tundra, he was trying to completely wrap his head around the situation.

'_So I'm the reincarnation of a samurai warrior…just wait until Sam and Tucker hear this! They'll never believe it...hmm...maybe I should have asked for a sheath for this thing?'_


	20. Challenge 52 Discoveries

Challenge 52- Discoveries

Characters: Danny Fenton/Phantom, appearances by Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jack Fenton, Skulker

Summary: A series of firsts

* * *

**Healing**

Danny didn't know how he was going to get out of this one. No amount of clothes could cover up what had just happened, and he felt panic rising at the thought of his secret going out the window.

During a routine fight with Skulker, he took, what he thought, was a regular hit and was prepared to land flat on his back, causing some scraping, but nothing that couldn't be hidden. What he didn't prepare for though, was the nasty clip his leg took against a building edge before he landed, causing a loud and painful "SNAP" to echo on the battlefield.

Once on the ground, Danny could do nothing except grab his leg in pain and try to hold back the agonizing scream that wanted to erupt from his throat. That moment didn't last long as he heard the whirling of Skulker's jets racing towards him.

Blinking back the stars in his eyes, he quickly rolled off to the side, and luckily grabbed the Fenton Thermos nearby and before Skulker could even grab a weapon or attack, he was sucked into the blue swirling vortex, leaving Danny to calm down and worry about his broken leg. He glanced down and realized that it was clearly broken; if the piece of bone sticking out of his leg wasn't proof enough. Unfortunately, the pain was too severe for him to think clearly, and instead, passed out where he lay….

Sometime later, he woke up. He noticed he was in the same spot he had been, so thankfully no one had noticed him. He also noticed that it was nearly dark, so he had been passed out for almost the whole afternoon. The last thing he noticed was that he felt no pain coming from his leg. He looked down and looked for the brake he had gotten, only to see a smooth leg, with nothing sticking out. He felt his leg for any break or pain, and felt nothing. He stood up carefully, not wanting to chance anything, and carefully put some weight on his leg. There was no pain, no snap or crack; it felt as if he had never broken his leg in the first place. He felt completely normal! He checked himself over, and noticed that it wasn't just his leg that had healed, but every cut, scrape, and bruise he had received…was gone! Amazing! He could heal at an alarming rate! Well, this certainly helped with keeping his secret intact…

* * *

**Strength (using a scene from "One of a Kind")**

He was so exhausted that he didn't expect to be: 1. Startled awake from such a loud noise, 2. Holding on to something, and 3. that someone being his best friend. Once they let go of each other, he turns his attention towards the massive gorilla banging against the wall frantically. In a panic, he quickly transformed and chased after the gorilla once he started running away. He picks up the animal and fazes them both out of the observation tower and back into the gorilla enclosure. Once the gorilla was safely inside, he let him go and flew out to the entrance to close the cage back up. Once he has his feet on the ground, do his friends catch up with him.

"Danny, I meant to tell you, there was a gh-" Sam starts, before getting interrupted.

"I wonder who let the gorilla go…_Sam_?" Danny stared.

"Yeah, wait 'til we tell everybody at school you let out a four-hundred pound gorilla." Tucker bragged.

Before Sam could rebuttal, Danny froze. Sam caught his expression and asked, "Danny, what's wrong?"

"I just put a gorilla back in its cage…" he started.

Tucker, not understanding, nodded in agreement, "Yeah…?"

"I just carried…a gorilla…a _FOUR-HUNDRED POUND GORILLA_…back to its cage."

Sam caught on to what he was saying…Tucker, not so much. "Yeah, so?"

Sam smacked him upside the head. "Tucker, Danny just lifted four-hundred pounds with no effort!"

Tucker stared wide-eyed at his ghostly friend. Danny looked just as shocked.

* * *

**Agility and Reflexes**

Sometimes he wishes his parents would separate their work from the home life. Like, when they tried to cook something faster than the microwave, only to have the food come to life. He would much prefer if anything and everything ghost-related stay down in the lab, so there won't be any confusion as to what is safe to use or not. This is what leads him to his current predicament.

He was down in the lab, minding his own business, while his dad was upstairs munching on fudge and fiddling with something on the couch. Eventually, he got bored with it and decided to take a break. He grabbed the TV remote, and turned it on…except it didn't turn on.

Meanwhile, down in the lab, Danny was caught off guard as he heard the whirling of machines. He turned around to find the lab's automated defenses ready and aimed to fire.

Jack was confused as to why the remote wasn't working, and started pressing random buttons to get it to work.

The lab's defenses whirled to life as they began firing their weapons, leaving Danny no choice but to transform and start dodging attack after attack. He thought that if he went intangible, it would help, until he was scraped with a flying disk, that he noticed that it wouldn't work against anti-ghost weaponry, so he was reduced to side stepping, flipping, and jumping a good few feet to avoid getting hit any further. If anyone was watching, it would look like a very well-choreographed acrobatic routine. He flipped with such grace, and his landings were nearly flawless, with the occasional stumble here and there.

He missed his footing on the next landing, and was in the range of a large flying disc. He was too late to dodge, so he did the next best thing and caught it between his hands, just a mere inch from his face.

'_That was WAY too close!' _he thought as he looked around for a way out of this mess. Eventually he found it in the form of the separate fuse box just a few feet away from him. Moving quickly, he jumped and avoided a few more projectiles, and reaches the fuse box and promptly finds the correct circuit to turn off the defense system. Once he hit the switch, everything powered down.

Danny relaxed and slid against the wall until he hit the floor, mind whirling with what just happened. He glanced around the lab to assess the damage.

There were holes everywhere and smoke streamed out from a few of them. There were scratches and scrapes around the walls, as well as on him, though not nearly as bad as it could have been without his quick and fancy footwork, which he was pretty surprised and impressed at.

Once he felt ready, he changed back and went up the stairs. When he got to the top, he found the source of the whole problem, in the form of his dad messing with what he thought was the TV remote.

In reality, it was the control panel for the defense system that he was just battling. Danny face-palmed and went up to his dad. He grabbed the remote and, after a quick glance, found the real TV remote. He passed it to his dad, and took the control panel back down to the lab, hopefully to avoid another incident like that. Who knows who could have been down there instead of him? If it weren't for his powers, he would have gotten seriously hurt.

As he placed the panel on the lab table, he seriously wondered why his parents didn't just label their inventions. Or better yet, keep the work and home life as separate as possible to avoid accidents like that.

'_I mean seriously, who designs a weapons system control to look like a TV remote?!'_

* * *

**Flight **

It didn't take a genius to figure out that ghosts could fly. It was as stereotypical as them walking through walls.

Danny wondered if he was able to fly too, being only half-ghost. His attempts so far weren't very successful. He tried just jumping up in the air, and he wound up just falling back to the ground. As it was, he was having a lot of trouble keeping his powers in check. Every so often, he'd go invisible or he'd start sinking through the floor or through the wall. So, maybe it was a good thing that he wasn't floating around everywhere.

One day, he came home after school after a trying and tiring day. He walked up the stairs up to his room, and just flopped onto the bed to relax for a while. As he got comfortable, he started getting tired, and let his eyes close, feeling completely at ease…

_It was very bright. He found himself outside, high above the clouds, sun shining in his face. He took a quick glance around to see he was in ghost form, and he was flying! Amazed, he paused for a second and ran a hand through the clouds, admiring the soft texture to them. Excited by the concept of him flying, he took off like a rocket, soaring above, below and through the clouds, screaming in joy without a care in the world…until he felt he hit something…_

He opened his eyes, to come face to face with his ceiling. He stared wide-eyed in shock as he slowly glanced behind him, to see that, yes, he was FLOATING OFF HIS BED and touching his ceiling. He started to lose his balance, and started flipping upside down, his feet touching the ceiling and his head facing the bed. Thankfully though, he wasn't falling, but just…standing upside down.

'_Weird…very weird…' _he thought. Another thought came to mind, and he hesitantly took a step forward, then another, and another, until he was in a comfortable rhythm; and he realized he was _walking on the ceiling and the walls! _

'_This is so cool! I can walk on walls, on the ceiling…I can defy gravity!'_

Then he got brave and decided to lift off the wall and see if he could simply float in mid-air. He took one foot off the wall…then the other, until he was above his bed not touching anything. He smiled at his accomplishment. He could float, he could keep himself balanced, somewhat, and he could walk along a vertical and upside down surface. Now if he could just figure out how to steer himself, then he'd get somewhere…

* * *

**Body Manipulation**

Learning to fly was a little challenging, but once Danny got the hang of floating, flying became a little easier. But, he wasn't aware of how interesting flying would get, especially when he wanted to go faster.

The first surprise he got was when he was trying to increase his speed. He had his arms out in front of him, and he concentrated on the direction he wanted his body to go in, and just focused on going faster. He was so focused on that, that he didn't notice what was happening to his body. Once he stopped and just started floating in the middle of the sky, did he notice something off…

He glanced down, and nearly fell out of the sky…his legs were missing! He panicked, in place of his two legs, was a wispy, long, almost transparent…tail! It was so weird. He lifted the tail and moved it around in curiosity. Then, he slowly reached down and ran a hand through the tail. It was a strange feeling…he could feel his hand going through the tail, but he could also feel like his legs were still there….how could he get them back? He concentrated on having two legs, and slowly his legs came back into existence. Sighing in relief, he tried switching between the two forms until he got comfortable with it. Unfortunately, he didn't notice the flock of birds coming his way. He heard the cries of the birds, but it was too late to dodge, so he 'jumped' in order to avoid the birds, but wound up doing something completely different instead.

Rather than fly above the birds, his body split at the midsection! It was so crazy, there was a trail of ghost energy connecting his upper and lower half, and the birds were flying right through it! It didn't hurt or even tickle, but he could kind of feel the disturbance going through his midsection. Once the birds were gone, he concentrated on putting himself together. Once his lower half was back together with his torso, he checked to see if it wasn't permanent. He unzipped his suit to check out his torso, only to find no sign of his split. No marks, no definitive line indicating he just cut himself in half.

'_This just gets weirder and weirder…and yet kinda cool. I wonder what else I can do?' _ He thought as he floated there, tail back and swinging back and forth. He felt something at the bottom of his tail and glanced down to see his tail brushing against a cloud.

'_Hmm…I wonder…' _

He flew around until he reached the park, and found an empty space. He glanced around for something before he laid eyes on a pile of broken branches. He floated down and, slowly, used his tail to pick up a branch. He expected it to go right though, but…surprisingly, it didn't. He was able to pick up a solid object with his tail.

'_Pretty cool. I can keep my hands free and still be able to hold on to something if I need to. Could come in handy someday.' _ He thought as he continued to practice these new-found skills.

* * *

**Telekinesis**

To say he'd gotten better with his powers would be an understatement. During the past year or so, he'd gained quite the arsenal of powers, not to mention the experience for ghost fighting. Danny didn't think he'd ever get used to gaining new powers as he grew. One thing's for sure: it's always a surprise when a new power shows up.

He'd been up in his room with Sam and Tucker, working on some homework for once. Ghost hunting had seemed to taken its toll on poor Danny's room. Everything was a mess. Clothes were everywhere, books and papers scattered on various places, bed unmade, dust gathering in unused places, etc.

Danny had been typing on his computer, while Tucker was on his PDA and Sam was leaning against the bed, before getting up to hand a paper over to Danny. She slipped on a piece of clothing, and was falling sideways, her hand barely touching the top of his dresser, knocking his rebuilt rocket off it too.

Hearing her yell, Danny turned around quickly and instinctively, put his hands in front of him.

What happened next could only be called amazing: both Sam and the model rocket were floating in mid-air, green energy surrounding them, connecting them to the glowing green energy surrounding Danny's hands. All three of them looked in stunned shock, before Tucker broke the ice.

"N-nice save there, Danny." Sam nodded her head slowly, an awkward yet relieved smile on her face.

Danny gave his own awkward smile, and moved his hand to straighten Sam out before letting the energy go around her, allowing her to stand on her own two feet. He moved his other hand, placing the rocket back onto the dresser shelf, before letting the energy go there as well.

There was an awkward silence, before Sam asked, "I'm guessing that's a new one?"

Danny nodded his head, "Yeah, never done that before." Tucker smiled.

"Guess you've got some practicing to do later?" Danny smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess I do. At least this one isn't going to blow up in my face…at least, I hope not."

The trio laughed as they went back to their homework.

* * *

A/N: Woo! I'm on a role this week, two updates in a row! :D I wanted to cover a few of Danny's powers/abilities that weren't really discussed in detail and decided to put a little spin on how he might have felt/thought/experienced when these powers/abilities showed up. Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review. I'd like to know how I'm doing ;)


	21. Challenge 10 Heartbeat

Challenge 10- Heartbeat

Characters: Danny Fenton/Phantom

Summary: Some insight on a sleepless night

* * *

I should be asleep.

This is the first night in a long time that I've had a peaceful night without having to get up to fight. I should be savoring this peaceful night with some much-needed sleep.

But, Fate is cruel in denying me sleep: I'm not tired.

I'm lying wide awake in my bed, trying desperately to fall asleep. I've got one hand behind my head, the other by my side.

After the third sigh in the last five minutes, I move my hand on top of my chest, by my heart. I feel it beating under my hand for a minute, savoring the proof that I'm alive.

But…sometimes that's not the case.

I wonder if people realize when they see the ghost-boy flying around town, that he's dead. Or maybe I look human enough that the thought never crosses their minds.

They say you never really appreciate something until you lose it. Well, I can certainly understand that.

My friends know that I'm half-ghost, but I wonder if they understand the magnitude of that…that I'm half-dead.

I wonder what they think when they see that cold doesn't bother me anymore. When I tell them I don't need to breathe underwater…that I can **speak** underwater…

…when I tell them that when I change…

…I have no heartbeat.

You would not believe how panicked I was when I first realized this.

* * *

_I'd been resting in a tree one day in ghost form when I'd placed my hand over my chest…and felt nothing underneath it. I checked my wrist and neck for a pulse…and found none. I realized then that I wasn't breathing, until I forced myself to breathe consciously. _

_I changed back quickly and then, that's when I finally noticed my heart start beating again and the air going in and out of my lungs without my needing to focus on it._

* * *

I was so relieved, yet so freaked out. I think that's when I felt that I finally understood the magnitude of what happened that day I turned on the portal:

Being half-ghost means being half-**dead. **

Gradually, I got used to changing again without stopping to feel for my heart.

I've accepted it, but I'll always appreciate my heartbeat under my hand when I'm human.

It's a reminder that I'm still tied to this Earth…that I'm still alive, for the most part.

…now if only I could get to sleep…

* * *

Wow, this is probably the shortest story I've done so far. Oh, well. I came up with this while trying to fall asleep myself. The idea wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it. Once I did, I was able to fall asleep a little faster.


	22. Challenge 35 Dance With Me

Challenge 35- Dance with me

Characters: Danny Fenton/Phantom

Summary: He had a special bond with Death. He just didn't realize that until now.

A/N: Inspiration for this story came from the song Danse Macabre. Very nice piece if I do say so myself.

* * *

"_According to legend, Death appears every Halloween, and calls forth the dead from their graves to dance their dance of death while she plays her fiddle. The Dead dance for her until the rooster crows at dawn, where the dead return to their graves until the next year."_

* * *

Since the accident, Danny realized that things would be different; that **he **would be different. He would have to hide half of who he was now from everyone except his friends and sister. He would need to practice controlling himself and his new abilities to keep from being caught by other hunters and to protect everyone from the onslaught of ghosts coming in through the portal in his basement.

He slowly became aware of the new traits and habits he formed due to being half-ghost. He no longer freaked out when his lower half changed from legs to a ghostly tail. Sometimes he thought it was cool, but mostly it seemed natural to him; as was floating rather than standing or sitting. He sat in midair, even laid on his back or stomach if he really wanted to. It just didn't feel natural to sit on furniture anymore. More than once he felt the urge to just hover in front of the computer rather than use his chair, and almost did it had he not noticed his chair right next to him.

Other things he noticed were he didn't need as much sleep as normal humans. He could sleep a few hours and be ok to function during the day. He still needed to eat as he normally would, thankfully, but he realized that he couldn't really handle spicy or really hot foods anymore. He figured it was due to his ice powers, and it didn't really hinder him too much, he would just wait until his food cooled down, or he would do it himself (discreetly, of course) if he was amongst others.

Then he found he became sensitive to various things. The chill creeping up his throat that was his ghost sense was something he quickly had to get used to, lest the people around him become concerned with his random shivering. He also became aware of the different energies given off by both ghosts and humans. It was a blessing because with a little focus, he could figure out that each energy was unique, like a fingerprint, so he could figure out who was around him, whether friend or foe. That gave him time to prepare for a specific ghost attack. At the same time, it was a curse, because it took him a while to really focus and single out the energy he was searching for, and it left him drained and vulnerable to his surroundings. It got less draining with practice, and eventually he was able to multi-task and keep himself protected while searching for his targets.

It was soon after he developed this skill, that he experienced a night he would never forget.

* * *

It was late one Halloween night. Danny had finished both patrol and a fun night with Sam and Tucker. He actually made it home by curfew and was surprised, but not complaining at the lack of ghosts running through town, and called it a night.

It was a little after midnight that his senses went into overdrive. His ghost sense was going off like crazy, and he could sense a massive wave of ghost energy gathering together. Bolting out of bed, he transformed and flew off in the direction of the energy.

He tracked the energy to the outskirts of town. When he landed, he realized where he was and thought it was utterly cliché: the cemetery. There were spirits wandering around, but didn't seem to notice him at all. In actuality, he was very confused. They didn't look the least bit interested in him, and weren't doing anything malicious that he could see, so what were they all doing here?

He noticed though, that they were all in a very calm, serene mood, very different from his usual enemies' energies. It was a little strange. He was used to meeting friendly ghosts, but they mostly stayed in their haunts or the Ghost Zone, they never really strayed away from what was familiar to them…

His musings were interrupted when he heard something in the wind…a melody, playing softly…and the ghosts were gathering together, grabbing a partner and beginning a haunting waltz.

He was so confused, but the melody was so enticing, he decided to follow the sound to its source. He weaved around the dancing couples to the center of the cemetery. What he found was stranger than he ever thought.

Sitting on top of a tombstone was a young woman, dressed in a formal black dress. Her dark hair was pulled up in a messy bun, long strands flowing around her face. She was playing a violin, green eyes half-lidded as she continued to play, enjoying the performance before her.

She turned her gaze over to Danny when he got close enough, and opened her eyes in shock and…delight? She straightened up, and let go of her instrument, letting it continue to play on its own while she approached the young phantom.

He was very wary of her, yet couldn't find it in him to step away. The music was, dare he say it, haunting and hypnotizing. She touched his cheek and smiled at him in adoration, before grabbing his hands and placing them in a dancing position. Once ready, they began dancing along with the other spirits.

Despite the strangeness of the situation, Danny wasn't scared or worried at all. He was so entranced by the music; he just let it move him in this haunting waltz with his unusual partner. He was confused as to who she was and what she was doing with all these spirits, though…

* * *

It felt like a few minutes, but the light appearing on the horizon and far away crowing of-was that a rooster?- made it clear that he had been dancing all night. His strange partner quickly spun them around once more, before finally separating and returning to her violin. Danny looked on in awe as she began playing the end of the song, watching the spirits end their dance and then start walking away to different parts of the cemetery, only to phase down into the graves.

Once the song was over, did Danny feel like a fog had lifted from his mind, and was able to speak again. He turned back to the young woman, and finally asked,

"Who are you?"

She simply smiled, lifted the instrument, and in a glow of energy, let it disappear. Then, she grabbed a black fabric from the tombstone that he didn't notice before, and draped it around herself. Then she walked back to him, pressed a kiss to his cheek, and pulled the fabric over her head.

She began walking away, and as she passed by the tombstone, she picked up a scythe that Danny didn't even notice was there. His eyes widened in realization at just who he was standing in front of. She turned around briefly, and with a kiss and a wink, she vanished.

Danny didn't know what to think: he had just spent the whole night—dancing- with Death…and she seemed to have taken a liking to him…but he also got the impression that this wasn't the first time he'd met her personally, and it probably wouldn't be the last time either…

Danny didn't know whether to be embarrassed, flattered, or scared…

* * *

Thought I'd give Danny a formal introduction to Death. This can be considered a sequel to Challenge 8 (Guardian Angel) but it can stand on its own, depending on how you read it.


	23. Challenge 55 Oops

Challenge 55-Oops

Characters: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Jack Frost, North, Tooth, Bunnymund, Sandman

Summary: It was just a case of mistaken identity.

A/N: Crossover with Rise of the Guardians

* * *

To be completely honest, this whole mess was just a case of mistaken identity, but that opened up a whole new world for Danny Phantom.

* * *

The day started off nice. Easter was just a few hours away, though you couldn't really tell, what with all the snow still blanketing the town; not that he minded, though. Cold never bothered him anymore; one of the perks of being a half-ghost with ice powers. But even he realized that spring should have been here by now. He had a gnawing feeling there was something behind this unnaturally long winter. He checked and double-checked the area and the ghost zone for any trouble-making weather ghosts, but found none. The answer came to him as he was flying over the forest; in the form of-was that a giant rabbit?- looking up at the sky, until his eyes landed upon the flying phantom. Then he began yelling at him!

He flew down for a closer look. Amazing! This…rabbit…looked to be as tall as Frostbite, but not as big. He looked slim, with strange markings all over his fur, nothing like he'd seen on any other rabbit; then again, since when did he ever see a rabbit that big? He was also armed with…boomerangs? And was carrying a basket of colored eggs? Strange. Even stranger was his accent.

"Frost, ya bloody show pony! How many times do I gotta tell ya ta stay in ya own bloody season and leave my egg hunts alone?!"

The rabbit was so caught up in his ramblings; he failed to notice the confused look on the young ghost's face. Who was this rabbit talking about? Frost? Was he talking about the snow?

"What happened to your clothes, Frostbite? Decide on a wardrobe change? And where's ya staff? Thought you couldn't fly without it?" the rabbit said as he looked the young ghost up and down his form.

'_Frostbite? Do I LOOK like a giant snow monster to him?' _he thought as the rabbit continued his ranting.

"Whatever, if you wanna change outfits it's no skin off my nose, just stop with the snow." He said as he took a couple of steps back.

"How are the kids supposed to find my eggs in all this?" He mumbled as he tapped his foot on the ground, opening a massive hole in it, before jumping in. Then, to Danny's surprise, the hole closed up and a flower left in its place.

After gaping for a few more seconds, Danny just shook his head at the total bizarreness and flew away.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Another white-haired boy was across town, doing his job: spreading joy to kids, and gaining some new believers in the process. He flew around town, looking for groups of kids, and joining in their fun, or starting some of his own by means of his magic snowballs.

Getting the kids to have fun was no problem, what was the problem though were some of the kids. They could see him, which was good, but kept calling him by another name, which wasn't too unusual. He traveled all over the world, and learned that different cultures had different names for him and the other Guardians, but this was the United States. Here he was supposed to be known as Jack Frost, not this Danny Phantom they were going on about. He wondered if maybe they were confusing him with a cartoon character or something? He never really kept up with today's technology, so he never really paid much attention to what they were showing nowadays.

Oh, well. The kids were having fun, they could see him, and that was good enough for him. With that he took off on another search for some more kids.

* * *

_**Later that night…**_

Danny was flying around town, enjoying the night air. He flew high above the clouds, throwing in a flip or two, before heading lower in the sky. By then, he was by the woods, when he heard a rustling sound. Startled, he descended down into the trees.

He landed, and created a ball of energy for some light. He stepped cautiously, trying to find the source of the noise. He took one step forward, before the rustling started again, only from behind him.

He turned around quickly, only to find nothing there. He was about to turn around, before something grabbed the back of his suit.

He was pulled back and up, as two large hairy creatures stood by his sides. He struggled as they tossed him into a large sack. He heard a whirling sound and he felt like he was being pulled into some kind of vortex. The last thing he heard was that rabbit's voice from earlier,

"Maybe this'll teach ya not to miss meetings, Frostbite."

When he landed, he heard voices. He could hear the rabbit talking to what he assumed was a large Russian man, if the heavy footsteps and accent had anything to do with it.

"Bunny, why did you bring Jack to meeting in large sack?"

"Hey, the frostbite's gotta learn to get to meetings on time…plus this is punishment for making it snow when it ain't winter anymore."

"Bunny, couldn't you have just told Jack about the meeting instead? I don't think he likes being kidnapped like that." A woman said.

"Well, I wouldn't have to if the show pony would just look up at the sky and remember the meetings in the first place."

"Since we are all here, let us begin meeting, yes? Jack! Come out of there so we can begin." The Russian man said.

To Danny, it didn't sound as if there was any danger, but better safe than sorry. He quickly fazed out of the sack, and flew as high as he could to get a better look at his surroundings.

What he saw was nothing short of amazing.

He was in a grand workshop, if the masses of toys gave him any clue. There were tons of the hairy creatures working on the toys, as well as small, elf-like creatures wandering about causing a ruckus underfoot.

He glanced down in front of him at his captors: There was a large man in the center, which he assumed was the Russian he heard earlier. He was dressed in red, with a long white beard, and…tattoos on his forearms, the words 'naughty' and 'nice' on each arm.

To his left, there was a woman. She was very bird-like, with feathers covering her entire body, save for her face and hands. Hummingbird-like wings were fluttering rapidly behind her as she floated slightly lower than he was.

To her left was a short, stout man. He was yellow all over with wild hair standing on end, as if he just got out of bed. Upon further inspection, he found that he was covered in sand! He seemed to be interested in him as he had his head tilted in confusion with sand pictures forming above his head.

To the Russian's right was the giant rabbit who he met earlier, and was his captor. He glared at him as his annoyance came back full force at the smirking rabbit. Then their conversation came back to the forefront of his mind and decided to get some answers from these people.

"Who are you people? Why'd you bring me here? And where is here, anyway?" he asked as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

They all looked confused, as if he was speaking another language. The Russian spoke first.

"Jack, is no time for games. We have meeting to start. When did you change clothes? Is…little strange from your other clothes, and where is staff?"

The woman flew up to his level and asked,

"Jack? Are you feeling ok? Did you hit your head?" she moved to brush his hair out of his face. He backed off a bit, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Who are you?" he asked again. These people weren't giving him answers, and who is Jack?

As this was going on, everyone ignored the short man as he waved his arms trying to get their attention.

The rabbit spoke up next,

"Come on, mate. Enough playin' around. Get down here."

Danny was getting more irritated. They weren't listening to him!

"Who is Jack?! And you're still not telling me who you four are!"

The Russian narrowed his eyes.

"Jack, enough games. Is not funny."

Danny groaned and slapped a hand over his face.

"I'm not Jack! I don't know who you are, where I am, or what I'm doing here. My name is Danny, ok? Danny, not Jack. You have me confused with someone else."

The Russian replied.

"Nonsense, Jack. There is no one else who is young boy with white hair and can fly. Now come, we begin meeting, yes?"

Danny had had just about enough. These people were confusing him with someone else and they weren't getting it. Well, if they weren't going to listen to reason, then he'll just have to use a little force.

He raised a hand and let it glow with his ice energy. His eyes changed from their regular glowing green to a glowing blue.

"All right, that's it! I keep telling you that I'm not Jack, and you can't seem to understand that. Now, I'm going to count to three, and either you tell me who you are and what's going on, or I'm going to freeze you all to the floor until you do."

"One…"

He raised his hands higher. The four looked wide-eyed in slight panic.

"Two…"

He pointed his hands in front of him, ready to strike. His captors backed off slightly, and the Russian and rabbit grabbed some weapons of their own. The woman looked ready to defend herself, looking almost scared of him. The only one who wasn't looking like he wanted to fight was the little man.

"Thr—"

A gust of cold wind came in from his right, along with a voice.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late! I was playing with some new believers, although they kept calling me Danny Phantom for some reason. Hey North, you know anybody named Danny Phantom? Cause I've never heard of—what's going on?"

Everyone just froze, and stared at each other. Danny took a good look at the new guy in the room. Now he was starting to see why these guys were confusing him.

If he didn't know better, he'd think he was looking in a mirror! The boy in front of him was about his height, with white hair. His skin was a little paler than him, and his eyes were the same shade of blue his was. He was dressed in a blue hoodie that was covered in frost patterns, with ragged brown pants that kinda cut off about mid-calf with no shoes on. He held in his hand a long staff with a curve at the top. What was it called again? Oh, yeah, a Shepard's crook, also covered in frost.

Jack was taking in his doppelganger as well. It was so strange seeing another boy his age with white hair. They were about the same height. When he came in, the boy's hands were glowing blue and his eyes were glowing blue as well. But, when he powered down, his eyes were glowing green. He was wearing a black bodysuit with a white collar, belt, gloves, and boots. His chest bore a strange emblem.

The remaining four just kept gawking at the two boys up in the air. Unbelievable! How could there be two boys who look exactly alike?!

The one who broke the ice was Jack.

"Ok, someone wanna tell me what's going on?"

Danny responded, "Dude, I've been trying to do that for the last 15 minutes. Are you Jack, by the way?"

He nodded, "Yup. Jack Frost, at your service." He held out a hand in greeting. Danny took it.

"Hi, I'm Danny Phantom. Nice to meet you. Now maybe you can tell me what I'm doing here, since your buddies don't seem to wanna tell me."

"Oh! So, you're the guy those kids kept confusing me with! You live in a place called Amity Park?"

"Yup, that's my hometown. I'm the town superhero, fighting ghosts and all that jazz."

Jack looked confused, "Ghosts? There are ghosts there?"

Danny nodded, "Yup, all the time. I'm a ghost myself." _Well, half-ghost, but they don't need to know that just yet._

Jack looked on in amazement. Danny blushed a little. To get the attention off him for a bit, he asked,

"What about you? What were you doing in Amity Park? I didn't sense any ghosts there lately. How did you get past me?"

Jack looked on in pride, "Well, I'm not really a ghost; I'm a Guardian of children. I bring joy and fun to the kids of the world, as well as being the spirit of Winter."

"So that's why it's still snowing in the beginning of Spring! You're doing it?" Jack nodded.

"And that's why Mr. Furry over there was biting my head off for it!" Danny pointed down at the rabbit still gawking at them.

Jack laughed at the new nickname and at everyone's faces.

"So that's why Bunny hadn't come after me for the snow, he already chewed you out for it! Sorry about that."

"No problem, but what is all this? Where am I? And—"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" The other three finally asked. Jack looked on in amusement while Danny looked annoyed.

"That's what I've been asking since I got here!" Jack laughed.

* * *

So Jack began to tell Danny everything and made some informal introductions to the other Guardians along with a brief description of what they do.

Danny in turn, gave a bit of info of his hometown and some basics of ghosts and the Ghost Zone. Then he told Jack of the events that occurred that landed him in this situation in the first place.

"Wait, you're telling me the Kangaroo mistook you for me the entire time, and kidnapped you, thinking you were me, because I was late for the meeting?"

"Pretty much, from what I gathered. Your friends aren't very good at listening." Danny deadpanned.

"So this whole thing was a case of mistaken identity? Bunny, come on! You don't know what I look like enough to figure out that this guy wasn't me? I'm hurt!" Jack said in mock hurt.

Bunny blushed, but didn't say a word.

"How could you confuse me with him? He's got green eyes, most of the time; he can fly without any help, and he's dressed differently than me. Not to mention he's got a bit more color that I do. And you already know I can't fly without my staff. That should have been your first clue!" Jack and Danny smirked at the embarrassed bunny.

He finally thought of a good comeback.

"Well, it wasn't just me apparently. Everyone else thought you were Jack too." He pointed at the other guardians and at Danny.

Sandy jumped up and shook his head and began conjuring pictures above his head. Jack tried to translate.

"Hang on; you KNEW that it was Danny and not me?"

A nod.

"Why didn't' you say anything?"

A look was all he needed to know that he tried but was ignored. Again.

Jack and Danny glanced at the other three, who were looking everywhere but them.

Looking outside, Danny noticed the change in light. He glanced around the place until he found a clock. Once he saw the time, he stood up.

"As interesting as this was, I've got to get going. I've got to get home before my parents find out I'm not in my room."

At that, Tooth turned toward Bunny, "You took him out of his room?"

"No, I was flying around town, enjoying the peace. He caught me in the forest. But I need to get back. I'm half-ghost, but also half-human, so I've got a secret identity to protect. If my parents find my room empty, I'll be in real trouble. Now how do I get back home?"

North handed him a snow globe, while Tooth hugged him goodbye. Sandy gave him a wave and a smile, while Bunny offered a handshake and an apology.

Jack offered to go with Danny to make sure he got home safe.

* * *

Once back in Amity Park, the two flew off to Danny's house and he fazed through the window before opening it for Jack.

"Nice place you've got here, Danny."

"Thanks, Jack. You're welcome to stop by anytime. Maybe you could tell me a little more about yourself?"

"Sure, and maybe you can show me around town, and convince the kids I'm not you." Jack and Danny laughed.

"Yeah, that'll be fun." He said as he let the white rings pass over him, changing him back to Danny Fenton.

Jack looked impressed. "So this is what you look like as a human?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."

"No offence, but I'm really surprised no one's figured out who you are yet."

Danny agreed, "Yeah, you're right. But I'm lucky that the people around here have closed minds and never think to put two and two together."

Jack and Danny laughed. Then, Jack took a step onto the windowsill.

"Well, I've got to get back. I'm pretty sure we still have that meeting to get over with. I'll see you around, Danny. Next time, we can come up with some pranks to pull on Bunny. What do you think?"

Danny smirked, "Definitely, I need to get back at Mr. Furball for stuffing me in a sack."

Jack smirked right back, "That reminds me, I still need to get back at him for pulling that stunt on me the first time. Oh, have we got some planning to do. But, it'll have to wait for tomorrow. See ya, Danny!"

"Later, Jack." Danny waved as Jack tossed another snow globe and disappeared into the night.

Danny shut his window and settled into bed. With all the chaos that happened that night, he felt so drained, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

I've been wanting to do this for a while now, only now I finally got the inspiration to do so. This might lead up to another one-shot I'm brainstorming on, so keep an eye out for another crossover with these guys again!


End file.
